Un pokémon en ¿Termina?
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Si Termina sobrevivio al peligro causado por Skullkid... ¿podra resisir a este par?, una chica y su muy poco común pokémon terminan mas que perdidos en un bosque
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Una presentación accidentada

Un escenario oscuro, bajo la luz del único reflector encendido; hay una chica pelirroja de ojos azules sentada en un banco y a su lado un Meowth sentado en el piso

\- Hola a todos soy Aline miembro del equipo cristal

\- ¿Equipo cristal? Si solo somos tu y yo – dijo Meowth

\- ^_^''' pero somos un equipo

\- Si tu lo dices

\- Bueno como decía mi nombre es Aline y soy una entrenadora Pokémon

\- Eso dice ella, pero en realidad es igual de mala que sus padres

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - grito

Ella saca un mazo y le da a Meowth en la cabeza

\- Aunque lo que dijo Meowth tiene lógica ^^'''... mis padres son los integrantes del legendario (por no decir la vergüenza del) Equipo Rocket

Tras ella aparecen temporalmente las imágenes de

\- Jessy y James – dijo Meowth

\- ^^u... se que no lo pueden creer... incluso yo no lo creo

\- ¬¬... yo digo que fuiste adoptada

\- ~_~... lo mismo pienso... bueno en mi 10° cumpleaños ellos me regalaron a "su mejor Pokémon"

\- En verdad dijeron eso ;_;... en verdad ellos me querían

\- En fin así inicie mi viaje Pokémon, con un Meowth parlante, ni una sola pokébola, ni un solo centavo en los bolsillos, con hambre y... perdida en medio del bosque

\- O_O''' ájale galeo

Las luces se encienden... banco, reflectores, todo desaparece quedando solo un oscuro y frió bosque

\- -_-'''

\- ¡El equipo cristal esta perdido esta vez! – gritan los dos

Así a mitad de un oscuro (claro que era de noche) y espeso bosque se ven dos figuras, una chica y un gato; caminando sin rumbo

\- Rayos estamos perdidos – refunfuña Meowth

\- Dime algo que no sepa... – le dice Aline cansada

\- ¿Por qué no compraste algo de comer en la villa que pasamos?

\- Por que, no tengo dinero

\- ¡Como de que no!, por que rayos no le pediste dinero a Jessy

\- Si lo hice pero solo salió con su sermón de que cuando ella tenia mi edad

Tras ellos aparecen las clásicas escenas de pobreza en las que vivía Jessy de niña

\- Debí imaginar que saldría con eso ... grrrr...grrrr...grr

\- Calma tus tripas Meowth, que me va a dar hambre

\- No lo puedo evitar – le contesta

De repente un bicho volador luminoso no identificado pasa cerca de ellos

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Meowth

\- ¿Una luciérnaga?

\- A lo mejor fue una abeja

\- Y donde hay abejas...hay miel

\- Vamos a seguirla a lo mejor nos saca de aquí

\- Pues no te quedes atrás – dice Aline corriendo tras del bicho

\- ¡Espérame!

El bicho vuela hasta entrar en un pozo que se encontraba entre los arbustos... Aline lo noto y debido a la velocidad que llevaba por poco cae... tras recuperar el equilibrio

\- ¡Fiiuuu! por un pelo de rana calva y me caigo – dijo secando su frente

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Meowth

Debido a la velocidad con la que corría, Meowth no se detiene choca con ella y ambos caen al pozo

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Discusiones

A mitad del bosque

\- Como que algo me siguió – dijo el bicho

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Tatl? – dijo un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, de cabello rubio vestido con un traje verde

\- No, no fue nada Link

Después de reunirse Link y su amiga Tatl, el hada se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Epona sin percatarse que Aline y Meowth habían caído detrás de unos arbustos cerca de donde estaban ellos

\- Y bien ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – dijo Link

\- Pues si es un hoyo a otra dimensión pero... no es la tuya – contesto

\- No lo puedo creer

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si tu, tu hermana y Skull kid estaban en mi dimensión, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, como es que no sabes como llegar de nuevo a ella

\- Bueno yo...

\- ¡Que!

\- Lo que paso es que Skull kid utilizo los poderes de la mascara para sellar ese portal

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo desanimado

\- Pues por esa entrada no podrás regresar a Hyrule

\- Y ahora como rayos voy a regresar

\- Y si le preguntamos a la gran hada de Pueblo Reloj

Entre los arbustos Meowth y Aline ponían atención a la platica

\- ¿Oíste eso? – murmura Meowth

\- Si dijo algo de una gran hada... ¡El bicho hablo! – contesto Aline en voz baja

\- Al Parecer es una hada

\- Caímos en otra dimensión – dijo nerviosa

\- Vaya esto se parece a la dimensión desconocida

\- ¿What?

\- Un viejo programa de Tv.

De repente

\- Link escuche algo

\- ¿Dónde? - respondió sacando su espada y escudo

\- Por esos arbustos

Tras retirar los arbustos con un lance de espada

\- Waaaaa esta armado – dijo Meowth nervioso al ser descubiertos

\- ¿Y que? yo también - le dijo Aline

\- ¿?

\- Defiéndeme como mi guarda espaldas

\- Por que he de arriesgar mi pellejo

\- Por que eres mi Pokémon

\- Pero ni que fueras una princesa o algo por el estilo

\- El deber de un Pokémon es proteger a su amo

Link interrumpe la discusión

\- Oigan podrían ...

\- ¡Tu no te metas! – le gritan Aline y Meowth a la vez

\- O_O'''... lo único que quiero saber ¿quiénes son ustedes?

\- Prepárate para los problemas – dijo Meowth

\- Y mas vale que... un momento, un momento – dijo Aline

\- Ahora que no vamos a decir el lema

\- Ese lema esta muy choteado

\- ¬¬'''...( y a estos que les pasa) – pensó Link

\- Pero es el lema Rocket – protesto Meowth

\- Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, no somos el equipo Rocket – le respondió Aline

\- ^_^ cierto

Link guarda sus armas y monta a Epona

\- ¡Oye tu! – lo detiene Meowth

\- Como te atreves a ignorar al equipo cristal

\- ¬¬ ¿Equipo cristal? (estos si que están locos)... ustedes me ignoraron primero – dijo Link

\- ^_^'... el tiene razón – dijo Aline - lo sentimos

\- ^_^'... Meowth, ¡Así es!

\- Entonces van a contestar – les dijo Tatl

Tras unos gruñidos de las tripas de Meowth

\- Yo todavía tengo hambre, oye me puedo comer ese bicho – pregunto Meowth a Link

\- Meowth comiendo bichos,... ¡huyan va a suceder una catástrofe! – dijo Aline

\- ¡Alégate de mi gato callejero! – dijo Tatl ocultándose atrás de la gorra de Link

\- Ella es Tatl un hada y es mi amiga – dijo Link defendiendo a su compañera

\- Ya no aguanto mas tengo hambre – grito Meowth desesperado

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Algo en común

En menos de lo que canta un gallo vemos a Meowth persiguiendo a Tatl con la intención de comérsela

\- ¡Ven acá! – dice Meowth con cara hambrienta

\- Que dijiste, esta ya cayo... - le contesta

\- ¡Oye! déjala en paz – le grita Link

\- ¡Meowth detente o te encierro en tu pokébola! – le dice Aline

\- ¬¬'... ni siquiera tengo pokébola – le dice el felino al detenerse

\- ^_^U... pos con esta hambre,... se me olvido

\- X_X... ya no puedo mas – dice tirándose al suelo

\- Pues si es hambre lo que tienen ¿por qué no nos pidieron algo de comer?

Tras decir eso Link saca un paquete con comida como para un mes, ante los ojos de plato sopero de Meowth y Aline

\- ¡Comida! – gritaron los dos

Así como un par de flechas comenzaron a levantar una nube de polvo de la cual salían: latas, envolturas, huesos, etc. de donde Aline y Meowth devoraban la comida

\- O_O' ... Pues si que tenían hambre – dijo Link quien aun no salía del asombro

\- Acabaron con la despensa de la semana... y bien ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Tatl

\- Mi nombre es Aline y este es mi Pokémon Meowth – contesto la chica

\- ¡Oye! No hables de mi como si fuera cualquier cosa – dijo Meowth con una tachita en la frente

\- ¿Pokémon?...y eso ¿con que se come? – pregunta Link

\- Un Pokémon no se come – le dice con dos tachitas en la frente

\- Si te lo comieras, seguro te daría una indigestión

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Así en menos de un segundo

\- Buuuuaaaaa – Aline termina con el rostro todo arañado

\- Eso te pasa por insultarme

\- Que pareja mas dispareja, no crees Tatl

\- Tu lo has dicho Link

\- Bien nosotros ya nos presentamos y ustedes – dijo Meowth

\- Yo soy Tatl el hada – dijo ella misma

\- Bueno al menos ya no serás BVNI

\- ¿BVNI?

\- Bicho Volador No Identificado, Ja, ja, ja, ja

\- Será mejor que nos alejemos unos cuantos pasos – dijo Link alejando a Aline de Meowth

Rato después... vemos a Meowth medio noqueado y tatemado en el piso

\- No es buena idea provocar a una hada – dijo Link

\- Y hasta ahora... me lo dices ay, ay, ay – le contesta el felino

\- ¿Y tu? Pregunto Aline

\- Yo soy Link de Hyrule – contesto el chico

\- ¿Hyrule?

\- El esta perdido es por eso que lo acompaño

\- ¡Tatl! – reclama Link

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenias que darme el peñascazo

\- Je, Lo siento

\- De Guatemala a Guatepeor – dijo Meowth al levantarse

\- Bien ahora que vamos hacer – dijo Aline

\- No se, tu eres la de las ideas

\- ^^... también están perdidos – pregunto Link

\- Si

\- Bueno al menos ellos no tendrán problemas, por ese hoyo pueden volver – dijo Tatl

\- Tienes razón – dijo Aline

\- Pero...

\- Pero que Meowth

\- Acaso se te olvido que estábamos perdidos en el bosque

\- X_X... es verdad aunque regresemos como vamos a salir del bosque

\- Y si le pedimos ayuda a la gran hada – dijo Tatl

\- Tienes razón, tal vez ella tenga una solución a nuestro problema – dijo Link

Rato después el grupo se dirige a pueblo Reloj en busca de la gran hada

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Empiezan los problemas

Al llegar a pueblo Reloj

\- Algo aquí no esta bien – dice Tatl

\- Si a alguien se le quemo la sopa – dijo Meowth

\- X_X...- el resto del equipo se va de espaldas

\- No ese olor es... azufre – dijo Link

\- ¿Azufre?, solo significa – dijo Tatl

\- Problemas – dijo Aline

En efecto en esos momentos el pueblo era atacado por un grupo de Moblins

\- Link tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Tatl

Al investigar se dan cuenta de que los Moblins no saquean el pueblo, mas bien es como si buscaran algo en especial

\- ¿Donde esta el chico?

Un Moblin tenia al cartero sujetado del cuello

\- ¿Cu... cuál chico? – contesto

\- No trates de ocultarlo, sabes de que chico estoy hablando

\- No... no se, por favor no me lastime

En eso Link se lanza sobre el Moblin golpeándolo de manera que soltara al cartero

\- O_O... Ájale galeo...

\- O_O... tu lo has dicho Meowth – dijo Aline

Cuando el Moblin se recupera del golpe

\- ¿Quién fue el entrometido que...

\- ¡Metete con uno de tu nivel! – le grita Link quien desenfunda su espada

\- Aquí esta ¡tropas!, ¡atrápenlo!

Tras decir eso todos los Moblins se abalanzaron sobre Link

\- ¡Link cuidado!... Meowth usa los golpes furia

\- Que dijiste, ya cayo... estas loca son demasiados – le contesta el felino ocultándose dentro de una caja

\- ¡Obedece! – le grita rompiendo la caja

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡No!

\- Chicos, no es momento de discutir; Link necesita ayuda – les dijo Tatl

Tras escuchar a Tatl, Aline lanza a Meowth hacia la pelea

\- Meeeeaooowwwtth no es justo – grito el felino

En eso Meowth cae sobre un Moblin que pretendía atacar a Link por la espalda

\- Gracias- dijo Link

\- De nada- contesto Meowth con ojos de espiral

Luego de reaccionar

\- ¡Aline esto no se queda así!... y tu ni creas que lo hago por ti entendido – dijo furioso

\- Si lo que tu digas

Con ayuda del pokémon Link tubo temporalmente la ventaja hasta que...

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! – se escuchan dos gritos

\- ¡Aline! ¡Tatl! – grito Link al escucharlas

Al parecer uno de los Moblins había atrapado a Aline y encerrado a Tatl en una botella

\- Escucha chiquillo, nuestro líder desea tener el control sobre los cuatro Gigantes, tienes solo 24 horas para que nos digas el secreto o ella y el bicho pasaran a la historia

\- ¡Que no soy un bicho! – reclamo Tatl

\- Suéltame – dijo Aline

\- Aline, Tatl... esto no me gusta nada - dijo Link con tono de preocupación

\- A mi menos... seguro Jessy y James me despellejan vivo si le pasa algo – dijo Meowth

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Ir o no ir, eh allí el problema

\- Recuerda solo tienes 24 horas para decidir, te esperamos en la entrada a los bosques misteriosos

Tras decir eso los Moblins se retiran del pueblo

\- ¡Rayos! que vamos a hacer – dijo Link

\- ¿Qué son los cuatro gigantes? – pregunta Meowth

Después de terminar mi aventura en Hyrule decidí viajar en busca de más; mientras cabalgaba por los bosques perdidos fui asaltado por un Skull Kid el cual estaba poseído por una mascara embrujada; al seguirlo llegue a esta dimensión en la cual estaba por ocurrir una catástrofe... – después de varias horas - ... y solo con ayuda de cuatro gigantes, los cuales representan los cuatro puntos cardinales de pueblo Reloj, pude evitar que sucediera...

\- ¿Que sucediera que?...zzzzzz

\- ... Meowth – dice molesto

\- Zzzzzz

\- ... – vemos a Link con dos tachitas en la frente

\- x_x

\- ¡No te vuelvas a quedar dormido!

\- Ajummm .. las historias me dan sueño

\- -_-U... ni que fuera la abuela de Anju

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No, nada olvídalo

\- Bueno si esas cosas Moblins o como se llamen, lo que quieren es a los gigantes ¿por qué no los usas para rescatar a Tatl y Aline?

\- Por que ellos no están a mis ordenes

\- Si no te obedecen por que ellos creen que tu tienes el control

\- Por que son tan ... – Link interrumpió lo que iba a decir

\- Tan ¿qué?

\- No habrá mas remedio que atacar directo y recatarlas

\- Sin plan alguno... acaso estas loco, no pienso arriesgar mi pellejo por un bicho

\- Quien hablo de Tatl, ella es lo suficientemente lista como para escapar; yo hablaba de Aline o es que tu amiga no te importa

\- No

\- O_O... bueno en ese caso solo esperare a que Tatl regrese

Luego de meditar bien las cosas

\- ... Sin la fastidiosa de Aline... no podré regresar a casa... – dijo Meowth con la mirada hacia el piso

\- ¿...?

\- Por favor... retiro lo dicho

\- Ja, ja, ja vamos Meowth ya no me mires con ojos de Tlacuache a medio morir, tu crees que la iba a dejar así, además si no voy; va a terminar odiándome por dejarla con la tortura de Tatl

En ese mismo instante, en un calabozo situado en un conjunto de túneles en el interior de los bosques misteriosos

\- AAACHUUUU

\- Salud... vaya con ese estornudo serias capaz de romper el vidrio

\- Muy graciosa en lugar de decir eso deberías de pensar como vamos a salir de aquí

\- No tengo ni idea – dice Aline tratando de romper los grilletes que la mantenían sujeta a la pared

\- Primero ayúdame a salir del frasco – le dijo Tatl

\- Ni siquiera te alcanzo

En eso Tatl comienza a golpear la pared de del frasco, hasta que este empieza a moverse, mientras tanto en los campos de Termina Link hace correr a Epona a toda velocidad mientras Meowth hace todo lo posible por no soltarla de la cola para no caerse; rato después gracias a los esfuerzos de Tatl el frasco cae al suelo...

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Aline

\- Si... pero no se quebró, intentare llegar hasta donde estas

Nuevamente Tatl golpeo la pared del frasco hasta llegar con Aline

\- Listo ahora trata de quitar el corcho

\- Es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo... con las manos atadas

\- ¡Ya no des excusas! – dijo Tatl molesta

\- ^_^u...Esta bien pero no te enojes que no eres árbol

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- La entrada a la guarida

Mientras tanto Link camina dentro del agua del pantano... con Meowth sobre la cabeza tal como Ash lleva a Pikachu

\- Esas cosas dijeron que en un bosque, no en el pantano – dijo el felino

\- La entrada a los bosques misteriosos es por el pantano – dijo molesto por el hecho de que Meowth viajaba gratis

\- Esto no me agrada, hay mucha humedad

\- Pues que querías, es mas bájate

\- No

\- Que te bajes

\- No, ya me bañe el mes pasado

\- Bájate – dijo mas molesto que antes

\- Detesto el agua

De regreso a la guarida de los Moblins, tras muchos esfuerzos Aline logra sacar a Tatl del frasco

\- Bien ahora hay que buscar la llave ... viste donde la pusieron – dijo Tatl

\- Esa cosa la puso en un cofre y lo llevo a otra habitación

\- ¡Rayos! donde esta Link cuando lo necesito

\- ¿...?

\- Su especialidad es buscar cosas en lugares desconocidos

En la entrada de los bosques misteriosos

\- Y bien – dice Meowth al bajar de la cabeza de Link – ahora que hacemos

\- Tal vez si le preguntamos a las hermanas Tirnowa

\- Wwaaaa un mini Monkey – grito Meowth asustando a Link

\- ¿Un Monkey? ... oye ¿Me estas insultando? – dijo el pequeño mico que se acerco los dos

\- Discúlpalo pero no es de aquí – dijo Link quien trataba de quitarse de la cabeza a un asustado felino

\- ¿Es seguro? – dijo Meowth

\- Si ya bájate... disculpa de casualidad sabes donde están los Moblins – pregunto Link al mono

\- Si se donde esta su guarida pero... solo te llevare a ella si me das 100 rupees - contesto

\- Déjame ver si completo

\- Mono codicioso – le dijo Meowth

\- Pues eso les pasa por insultarme – contesto sacándole la lengua

\- Nos harías el favor por 90 es lo único que tengo

\- Mmmm... esta bien síganme – dijo tomando las rupees

Luego de seguir al mico llegaron a un pozo

\- Este pozo es la entrada – les dijo antes de desaparecer entre las ramas de los árboles

Sin decir mas ambos se lanzan al mismo tiempo y... ¬¬U se quedan atorados

\- Meowth hazte flaco – dijo Link

\- Ya se que me tengo que poner a dieta pero no soy el único – contesto

Ambos contienen la respiración y caen hasta el fondo, al tocar suelo ambos se encuentran en una habitacion con una única salida la cual es custodiada por dos esferas negras atadas a la pared con cadenas

\- Eso si dolió

\- Oye Link... que son esas cosas – dijo señalando las esferas ya mencionadas – parecen pokébolas negras con... *glup*... dientes

\- Son BowWow, podría decirse que son como los perros guardianes

\- *glup*...Pe... perros guardianes – dijo Meowth nervioso

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

Tan pronto dijo eso Meowth comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás

\- Solo espero que no sea lo que...

Meowth no termino de hablar cuando Link lo carga y silba para llamar la atención de los BowWow

\- ¡Oigan chicos miren lo que tengo aquí! – dijo mostrándoles a Meowth

\- Pero acaso... ¡ay, ay, ay auxilio, saquéenme de aquí este loco me quiere matar! – gritaba forcejeando para que Link lo soltara

En eso los BowWow atacan pero son detenidos por las cadenas, aprovechando eso Link lanza a Meowth sobre ellos con dirección a la puerta, aprovechando la distracción; el también corre hacia la puerta y en el momento en que Meowth esta a punto de caer sobre las fauces de uno de los BowWow lo jala de la cola y ambos cruzan la puerta dejando a ambos BowWow del otro lado

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso! – grita Meowth usando sus golpes furia sobre la cara de Link

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.- ¿Llegaran a donde deben?

En la celda

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunta Aline

\- No aun nada tal parece que se llevaron la llave a otra habitación, pero... – contesta Tatl

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La puerta de la habitación de a lado esta cerrada con llave

\- Y si te metes por ese ducto de ventilación – dice señalando un hueco en la pared

\- Bien solo espero no perderme – dice al acercarse

En otro lado

\- Wwwaaa por tu culpa me arruine mi patiquiur – dijo Meowth

\- Ni que fuera para tanto – contesta Link con la cara completamente arañada

\- ¡Intrusos!

Un Moblin armado con su espada y escudo ataca a la pareja mientras tanto...

\- ¿Estas segura que es un ducto de aire? – dijo Tatl

\- Pues que mas puede ser – le contesta Aline

\- Es que huele horrible

\- No des excusas, que quiero salir de aquí – le grita furiosa

\- Serena morena, ya se voltearon los papeles – dice al entrar

De regreso con la pareja dispareja... tras noquear al Moblin

\- Bien será por aquí o por acá – dice Link tratando de decidir

\- Yo digo que a la izquierda – dice Meowth

\- Entonces será a la derecha

\- ¡Que! ¿mi decisión no cuenta?

\- Mmmm... No

\- Grrrrr

Así ambos entran a una habitación en donde solo hay cuatro cajas una en cada esquina, un botón con una estrella grabada; en el piso y una entrada de "aire" en lo alto de uno de los muros

\- Te lo dije no hay salida, debimos ir por la izquierda – dijo Meowth en tono de burla

\- No cantes victoria Meowth – le contesta

Link presiona el botón y automáticamente una de las cajas se mueve mostrando un hoyo en el piso

\- ¬¬U... ¿Otro pozo? – dice Meowth

\- Tal ves otra entrada – le contesta

\- Solo espero que no halla otro BowWow de esos

Ambos se acercan

\- Espera ese sonido no me gusta

\- Vamos Meowth esos no son BowWow – le dice Link

\- Entonces... ¿qué es?

\- No lo se

\- X_X... entonces ve tu primero

\- No

\- Si

\- No

\- Si

\- No

\- A la de piedra, papel o tijera

\- ¡Sale!

\- Piedra papel o tijera – dicen los dos en el momento de decidir

\- ¡Link! no vale el revolver

\- Que mas da, ve tu primero – dice tirándolo al hoyo

\- No es justooooo...

De repente solo se escucha como una piedra cayendo al agua

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Me ahogo!

\- ¡Ups! creo que se me paso la mano

Tras decir eso Link se lanza al hoyo cayendo a un río subterráneo que pasaba por debajo de la guarida, mientras tanto en el "ducto de ventilación"

\- Me pareció haber escuchado al gato callejero – dijo Tatl

Tras volar un rato

\- O_OU ... No puede ser... ¡Estoy perdida! – dice al darse cuenta de que regreso al mismo lugar

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- Alas de fuego

De nueva cuenta se escucha el escándalo por parte de los BowWow de la entrada principal de la guarida de los Moblins, cuando de repente entra Link seguido de un Meowth muy agitado

\- ¿Que no habrá otra manera mas fácil de entrar? – dice Meowth al recuperar el aliento

\- No – le contesta Link

\- ¡No! Y lo dices tan a la ligera, fue por tu culpa que termináramos en el río de esos castores así que ahora yo estoy al mando

En eso el Moblin que habían noqueado despierta y...

\- Alto intru...

\- No me molestes – lo interrumpe Meowth y le da con un mazo

\- sos... x_x

\- ... – Link solo traga saliva nomás de ver como quedo el Moblin

Meowth camina y entra a la habitación de la izquierda en la cual solo hay dos cofres y al igual que la primera dos salidas en diferentes direcciones

\- Bueno hay que verle el lado bueno, al menos no terminaste en el fondo de la Gran Bahía – dijo Link tratando de calmar el mal genio de Meowth

\- ¬¬... y ¿ahora que?

\- Revisar lo que hay en los cofres

En uno de ellos encontraron una llave y en el otro... ¬¬U

\- ¡El mapa! – dijo Link

\- ¿Mapa?, mas bien parecen garabatos – dijo el felino

\- Según esto debemos ir por la derecha

\- Otra vez la derecha y digo que a la izquierda

\- ¡Derecha!

\- ¡Izquierda!

Al no decidirse ambos comienzan a pelear, mientras tanto en la habitación de las cuatro cajas Tatl sale por el hoyo del muro

\- Al fin logre salir

Pero al escuchar ruidos de una pelea

\- Seguramente la habitación de a lado esta llena de Moblins... tendré que regresar a donde Aline – dijo resignada – pero esas voces me son familiares

En la pelea

\- Bueno ya, debemos seguir – dijo Link

\- Esta bien – dijo un Meowth resignado

Al cruzar la puerta dan con un pasillo lleno de...

\- ¡Oh no! – dice Link con cara de preocupación

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? – le dice el felino

\- Aquí las cosas se van a poner muy calientes

\- ¿Por qué lo di...?... huele a quemado

\- Mas bien a Meowth asado

\- Si eso parece ¿Qué Zubat incendiados? – dice Meowth sin darse cuenta del incendio en su cola

\- ¡No son Kesses de fuego! – grito Link cuando los Kesses se abalanzan hacia los dos

\- ¡Ájale Galeo me quemo!

Ambos empiezan a correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras tanto en la celda

\- ¿Qué aburrido? – dice Aline – si tan solo pudiera pararme

Aline se levanta del suelo para darse cuenta de que ¬¬U... los grilletes no tenían candado

\- Tatl me va a matar – dijo nerviosa – ahora ¿que hago?

Al revisar al su alrededor se le queda viendo fijamente a una caja...

\- Por poco – dice Link

\- Esos Zubat necesitan a los bomberos, mira como dejaron mi colita

\- En lugar de preocuparte por tu cola... preocúpate por ti

\- ¿Que?

\- ¡Los Intrusos acaben con ellos!

Varios Moblins se abalanzan sobre ellos, Link los evade utilizando su espada y su escudo mientras que Meowth comienza a correr de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que lo atrapen.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- El escape

Meowth trataba se huir de un Moblin que lo perseguía pero repentinamente sale otro frente a él causando que se detuviera

\- Meowth no te quedes parado ¡Salta! – le grito Link

Así Meowth salto provocando que ambos Moblins chocaran de frente

\- Ja, ja, ja pero si son unos tontos

\- ¡Cuidado Atrás de ti!

En eso Tatl aparece de la nada y embiste a Meowth, evitando que le dieran con la espada

\- ¿Estas bien Meowth? – dijo Link tras noquear a el tercer Moblin

\- ¡Bicho latoso ¿por qué hiciste eso?! – reclamo el felino

\- Te salvo la vida y así me lo agradeces – le contesto

\- Acaben con ellos – dijo uno de los Moblins

\- Pero Jefazo nos están ganando – le contesta uno

\- No le saques, sigamos peleando - dice otro

Curiosamente mientras se lleva a cabo la pelea la puerta se abre y entra... ¬¬U... una caja

\- ¡Link! ¡un Moblin trata de escapar! – le dice Tatl

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En la caja

Justo cuando Link iba a romperla

\- ¡No soy un Moblin solo soy una caja! – se oye la voz de una chica

\- O_OU... ¿Qué?

\- Esa voz... ¡es Aline! – dice Meowth

Luego de retirar la caja

\- Pero como es posible – dice Tatl – ¿como te liberaste?

\- No hay momento para explicarles, salgamos de aquí – le contesta

\- No los dejen escapar

\- Pero jefazo... – contesta otro Moblin a punto de caer inconsciente

\- Ahora ¿qué?

El líder Moblin ve que todos están en el suelo con los ojos de espiral

\- ¡Ay, mamachita! – dijo asustado

\- A él – grito Link

Link y Meowth hacen la finta de lanzarse y el líder Moblin huye estrellándose en el muro

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Aline - ¿Por donde salimos?

\- O...otra vez tenemos que pasar por donde los Zubat's incendiados – dijo Meowth

\- Esos no son Zubat's son Kesses de fuego – le dijo Tatl

\- Ese no es problema – dijo Link

Rato después en la habitación del los dos cofres vemos a Link, Meowth y Aline totalmente achicharrados

\- ¡Ese no es el problema dijo el Sabio! – dijo Meowth enojado

\- Y bien ahora ¿por donde? – dijo Aline

\- De tin, marín de do, pingüe – dijo Link, mientras el trío restante cae al piso

\- Pero como te atreves a jugar en una situación como esta – dijo Meowth

\- Bien entonces quieres terminar en el río de los castores

\- ...Si no hay de otra – aparece un foco encendido sobre la cabeza de Meowth – ¿y que? con los garabatos que encontramos

\- ¿Cuáles garabatos?

\- ¬¬U... El mapa

\- Cierto

\- X_X

Luego de revisar dicho papel

\- Meowth recuerdas la llave que encontramos – dijo Link

\- Si que con ella

\- ^^U... Hay una puerta con cerradura atrás de ti

\- Que bien pásamela yo la abro

\- Se supone que tu la tenias

\- No es cierto

\- Si

\- No

\- Si

\- ¡Ya dejen de discutir! – grito Tatl

\- Y se supone que ustedes nos rescatarían – dijo Aline mostrando la llave

\- ¡La llave! ¿De donde la sacaste? – dijeron Link y Meowth a la vez

\- ^_^... La encontré tirada en la habitación anterior

\- x_x – ambos se van de espaldas

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- El escape II

Tras abrir la puerta el grupo discute quien ¬¬U... debe entrar primero

\- Entra Meowth – dijo Aline

\- La ultima vez que entre primero yo casi me ahogo - contesto

\- Entonces tu Link

\- Eh... mejor primero las damas – contesta Link

\- ¡Cobardes! – dijo Tatl

\- Cobarde tal vez... inconsciente no – dijo Meowth

\- Yo no soy un cobarde – dijo Link – y para probarlo yo entro primero

\- Apuesto mi amuleto a que por ser él no le va a pasar nada – refunfuño el felino

Link entra y tal como lo dijo Meowth no le pasa nada

Meowth: ~_~... el consentido de la escritora

Zaeta: ¬¬... ¡no es verdad!

Meowth: ~_~...¡si como no!

Zaeta: ^_^...¿quieres pruebas?

Aline: ^0^...ya sigamos con la historia ¡que quiero salir de aquí!

Meowth y Zaeta: ^^U...¡esta bien!, pero no te enojes

De regreso a la historia ^_^... los chicos, felino y hada entran a una habitación sin salida

\- Callejón sin salida... lo que significa que hoy tendré un segundo baño – dijo Meowth resignado

\- Y si presionamos esos tres botones – dijo Aline

En las dos esquinas se encontraban dos botones de color negro (por lo cual no los habían visto desde un principio) y el otro frente a la puerta pero del otro lado de la habitación

\- Bien Aline tu el de la izquierda, Link el de la derecha y Meowth el que esta al frente – dijo Tatl

\- A la orden capitana – dijo Link

Así Meowth entra corriendo y sin pensarlo salta en el botón que le tocaba y por arte de magia un pozo aparece a los pies de Aline

\- Aaaaaaah – grito al caer

\- ¡Aline! – grito Link

\- ^^U... Botón equivocado – dijo Meowth con la garra tras la nuca

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Aline mientras trataba de subir

Link se acerca para ayudarla pero mientras Aline se esforzaba por salir del agujero presiona con las manos el botón que le tocaba a ella y repentinamente un flamazo que sale del piso, da directo en Link solo alcanzándose a ve los ojos del mismo entre las llamas

Meowth: O_O...¡ájale galeo! ,cumplió, no puedo creerlo

Zaeta: ^_^...si pero... ñaca, ñaca

Meowth: o_oU...eso ya no me gusto

Aline: ^0^...¿a que hora voy a salir de aquí?

Zaeta: ^_^...ya voy

Tan pronto se da cuenta de la situación de Link, Aline quita las manos del botón desactivando la trampa

\- Lo...siento Link – se disculpo Aline

\- De haber sabido me hubiera puesto la mascara Goron – dijo para si mismo

\- Ja, ja, ja ya le tocaba – dijo Meowth

\- Mi turno – dijo al recuperarse

Link pensiona el botón y una pared se abre frente a Meowth

\- ¡La salida! – gritan los cuatro

Link toma a Aline de la mano y se disponen a correr hacia la "salida" cuando de pronto un temblor y un sonido familiar para el héroe de Hyrule los hace detenerse

\- ¿Que es ese...

Aline no termina de hablar cuando de pronto una piedra gigante sale rodando de la pared y pasa por encima de Meowth, para después hacerse pedazos al chocar con la otra pared

\- Meowth ¿estas bien? – pregunto Tatl mientras volaba sobre él

\- Alguien pidió una estampilla Pokémon ay, ay, ay - respondió

\- ¡Y yo que quiero salir de aquí buuuaaaaaaa! – Aline comienza a llorar al no encontrar la salida mientras Link no hace mas que taparse los oídos

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.- Un final explosivo

\- Cuando me dijeron que me preparara para los problemas, debí de haber hecho caso – dice Link con las manos en los oídos

Mientras Aline llora, Tatl trata de calmarla y Meowth todavía esta como estampilla pokémon; Link se queda observando hacia el muro donde choco la piedra que aplasto a Meowth y sin decir mas coloco una bomba

\- ¿Pero que rayos haces? – dijo Meowth recuperando su forma normal

\- ¡Protéjanse! – alcanza a gritarles

Tras la explosión, el muro se derrumba mostrando unas escaleras

\- ¡Al fin la salida! – dijo Aline quien sin pensarlo sale corriendo

\- ¡Espéranos! – grito el resto del equipo

Así Link, Tatl y Meowth salen de la guarida para encontrar a Aline de rodillas en el piso

\- Mas botones... ¡No es justo! ... buuuaaaaaaa– dijo cuando llegaron los demás

\- ¡Pero no llores! – dijo Link llevándose las manos a los oídos

Rato después

\- Pero... en medio del bosque – pregunto Link - ¿qué crees que sea Tatl?

\- No la verdad, ni idea - contesto

\- Pues que mas da, ya me bañe, ya me asé, ya me aplastaron, y peleamos ¿Qué mas puede pasar? – dijo Meowth

\- Ya estamos afuera, mejor dejémoslo así – dijo Link

\- ¡Ah no! yo no me quedo con la curiosidad

\- Meowth no te dijeron que la curiosidad mato al gato – dijo Aline

Sin importar la frase Meowth presiona el botón

\- ¬¬... Lo ven no paso nada

El resto del equipo se acerca al felino

\- ¡Hey! miren atrás de estos arbustos – dijo Tatl

Tras retirar los arbustos encontraron un letrero con la imagen de una calavera

\- "No pisar" – dijo Meowth

\- "Solo personal autorizado" – dijo Aline

\- "Dispositivo de Autodestrucción" – dijo Link

\- "Base #1, Moblin" – dijo Tatl

\- ^_^U…¡Ups! – dijeron los cuatro

Tras eso varios metros atrás de ellos, ocurre una fuerte explosión, tras la cual solo se ven una decena de Moblins volando con dirección al valle Ikana

\- x_xU...¡¿De quien rayos fue la idea del dispositivo?! – dijo el Líder

\- x_x'''...¡De quien mas!... fue suya jefazo – contesto uno de ellos

\- ¡El escuadrón Moblin fue vencido esta vez! – gritaron todos

En el bosque el equipo cristal observa el vuelo

\- Por que esa frase me será tan familiar – dijo Meowth

\- Bien regresemos a pueblo reloj – dijo Link

\- Es verdad ya esta oscureciendo – dijo Tatl

Varias horas después, cuando llegaron al pueblo; se ve a la gente disfrutando de un festival cuando y de repente un Zora con un atuendo muy peculiar toma a Link y Aline y los coloca sobre una alfombra, con una cortina de fondo

\- ¡¿Que pasa?!

\- ^_^... El festival de otoño, lo había olvidado – dijo Link

\- La foto del recuerdo - les dijo el Zora

\- Y yo ¿qué? - reclamo Meowth

\- Tu no, eres un gato nada fotogénico – le dijo el Zora

\- ¡¿Queeee?!

\- ^^'...¡Ups! – dijo Tatl colocándose entre los chicos

\- Como que no soy fotogénico, si soy el pokémon mas apuesto de todo el mundo – empieza a repelar con una tachita en la frente

\- Meowth... tu eres el único Pokémon en este mundo

\- Por las dudas mas vale escudo en mano – dijo Link

\- Que rostro arañado – siguió Aline

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.- Mmmm... No se

Meowth: ¬¬'''... vaya título

Zaeta: ^_^U... lo admito no soy buena para elegir los títulos

Luego de un rato frente a la torre del reloj

\- ¡Ajummm!... tengo sueño – dijo Meowth tallándose los ojos

\- No eres el único – dijo Aline

\- Bien vamos al banco a conseguir algunas rupees y luego vamos al Stock Pot Inn – dijo Link

\- ¿Stock Pot Inn? - preguntaron extrañados

\- Es la posada del pueblo...falta ver si tenemos suerte y encontramos habitación – dijo Tatl

Link y Tatl avanzan mientras Aline y Meowth se quedan atrás

\- Oye Meowth no crees que se nos esta pasando la mano

\- ¿A que te refieres? – contesta el felino

\- A que el nos ha ayudado mucho y solo le estamos causando problemas

\- Tienes razón hay que buscar la manera de... – un foco encendido aparece sobre su cabeza – ya se

En eso Aline le echa una cubeta de agua encima

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? – dijo enfadado

\- Pues que no ves... te quemas... dos ideas en un día – le dijo Aline

\- ¬¬... Muy graciosa... muy graciosa

\- ^^... Bueno ya no te enfades, cual es tu idea

\- Pues cual más... hay que pagarle

\- x_x... con que si no tenemos ni un centavo

\- Con dinero no... algo me dice que aquí no vale nada

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Si juntamos algunas rupees

\- ^^U... Es cierto ese es el dinero de este lugar... hay que conseguirnos un trabajo

\- ¿Quién dijo trabajo?

\- Entonces de donde sacamos las rupees

\- Si cortamos esas plantas seguro encontramos algunas... – dijo señalando unas

\- Que no has oído el refrán "el dinero no crece en las plantas"

\- Es en los árboles, y estoy seguro que es verdad cuando íbamos por...

\- ¡Chicos no se queden atrás! – les grito Tatl

\- Luego te explico...

Rato después en la recepción del Stock Pot Inn

\- ¿Cuanto te debo Anju? – dijo Link

\- Nada digamos que eres nuestro huésped de honor por el favor que nos hiciste a Kafei y a mi – le contesto

\- ^^... Eh... bueno gracias

Ya en la habitación

\- Bueno mañana será otro día – dijo Tatl

\- Si mañana iremos a ver a la gran hada – dijo Link

De repente ¡CRAAAASSSS!

\- x_x... De piedra ha de ser la cama, de piedra la cabecera... – dijo Meowth con los ojos de espiral y varios Rattatas corriendo en círculo sobre su cabeza

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Link

\- Que Meowth ya se rattateo, eso le pasa por lanzarte así a la cama – dijo Aline

\- ^_^U... creo que se me paso advertirles

\- ^^... No te preocupes

Al día siguiente

\- ¡Buenos días Tatl!

\- Buenos días Link

\- ¿Y Aline y Meowth? – pregunto al no verlos en la otra cama

\- No se seguramente salieron a conocer el pueblo

\- Solo espero que no se metan en problemas

Mientras tanto al norte de pueblo Reloj

\- O_O... ¡Estas seguro! – decía Aline sin salir de su asombro

\- Estoy seguro, cuando Epona pasaba sobre ellas las rompía y en su lugar aparecían las rupees

\- Vaya que este mundo es especial, bien entonces manos... digo garras a la obra

\- Mira que concha, yo las corto y tu recoges las rupees

\- Sale

Así Meowth utiliza los golpes furia sobre las plantas y estas comienzan a ... huir ^^U

\- O_O... Ájale galeo, lechugas bailarinas – dice Meowth

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.- El Dragón de Ikana

Aline y Meowth comenzaron a perseguir las plantas por todo el jardín, mientras tanto muy pero muy cerca de allí pasaba una ancianita con un saco en la espalda; sin prestar atención al escándalo que la pareja dispareja estaba haciendo

\- ¡Meowth!... esa imitación de Oddish trata de escapar – dijo Aline señalando una planta

\- Donde mero que ahorita me la descabecho

Una de las plantas huye con dirección a la ancianita y al pasar cerca de ella Meowth lanza el zarpazo pegando en el saco que cargaba y ... ¡BOOOOMMMMMMM! ambos estallan

\- ¬¬U... no puede ser – dijo Aline - ya causamos problemas otra vez

Al bajar la nube de humo

\- Creo que ya estañaba esto – dijo Meowth recordando cuando mandaban a volar al equipo Rocket

\- ¡Gato callejero mira lo que hiciste! – dijo Mommy y comienza a perseguir a Meowth

\- ¡Auxilio la abuela bomba me quiere matar! – dijo al correr

\- Destruiste la mercancía de la semana – dijo tratando de golpear a Meowth con lo que quedaba del saco

Cerca de allí... viendo el espectáculo

\- ¬¬'... Creo que pediste agua al desierto – dijo Tatl

\- ^^'... tu lo has dicho – respondió Link – Aline... ¿que paso aquí?

La chica se acerca a Link mientras al fondo Meowth hace todo lo posible para escapar de la furiosa de Mommy

\- Bueno... – hace una pausa mostrándole lo que habían juntado – queríamos pagarte las rupees que habías gastado cuando fueron a mi rescate

\- Y como quien dice ya se metieron en problemas... de nuevo – dijo Tatl

\- ¡Tatl! – la regaña Link

\- ¡Que! pues es la verdad ^^

De repente

\- Ay, ay, ay – dijo Meowth al llegar

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijeron los tres al verle las mejillas todas rojas

\- Ay, ay, ay... Con ese ataque de doble bofetón de esa Señora seria capaz de noquear a un Gyarados

Luego de que Meowth recuperara su color

\- Yo creo que para pagar favores somos de lo peor – dijo Aline sentada en el suelo

\- Si, estábamos mejor en el equipo Rocket – dijo Meowth

\- Mmmm no... no lo creo a cada rato saliamos volando

\- O_O... acaso ustedes vuelan – dijo Tatl

\- Cada vez que nos derrotaban – le contesto Meowth – aah que tiempos aquellos

\- Vamos chicos no se desilusionen

\- Tatl tiene razón, además no era necesario que lo hicieran - dijo Link sonriendo

\- Si tu lo dices ... - dijeron los dos al unísono

\- Vamos a ver a la Gran Hada - dice extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Aline a levantarse

Rato después en la fuente

\- O_O... – Aline estaba sorprendida al ver a la Gran Hada

\- O_O...Y yo que me la imaginaba como Tatl – dijo Meowth

Después de que Link le explicara la situación a la Gran Hada

\- Para que ellos regresen a su mundo, deben salir por el portal que entraron

\- ...

\- Para poder abrir el portal que el Skull Kid sello, necesitarás de la gema de los sueños

\- ¿La gema de los sueños? – pregunto Link

\- Pero... – dijo Tatl

\- ¿Qué pasa Tatl?

\- La gema de los sueños pertenece al Dragón de Ikana

\- ¿El Dragón de Ikana?

\- Según la leyenda es una bestia que ningún caballero ha podido vencer

\- ¿Ni...ningún caballero? - Dijo Meowth asustado e imaginándose dicha criatura

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.- Camino al cañón

En la salida al este de Pueblo reloj

\- ¬¬... No lo puedo creer

\- Y me lo dices a mi – contesto la hada

A Link, Tatl inclusive a Epona les sale una gota de sudor en la frente al ver como Aline jala a Meowth el cual esta agarrado hasta con las uñas; del marco de la salida

\- ¡Vamos!... ¡Suéltate! – grito Aline

\- ¡No!, no quiero ser comida de dragón - le contesto el gato

Rato después, caminando por el valle Ikana

\- Es buena idea traer un gato por estos rumbos no crees Tatl – dijo Link

\- En eso tienes razón - contesto

\- Esa frase no me agrada – susurro Meowth, tratando de arreglar su patiquiur

Tras pasar las cercas

\- No ha aparecido ni un solo Real Bombachu – continuo diciendo Tatl

\- ¿Qué es un Real Bombachu? – pregunto Aline

Link no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, cuando de la nada salió una especie de rata y fijo su vista en el gato

\- ¡Una rata! – grito Aline subiendo a Epona

\- ¡Peor aun es...! – dijo Link

La rata corre hacia el felino que aun esta en el piso y al tocarlo... estalla

\- ¬¬U... ese es un real Bombachu – dijo Tatl

\- ¡Tenias que preguntaaaarrrr! – grito Meowth mientras salía disparado con dirección al cañón Ikana

\- ^^U... será mejor que nos demos prisa... seguramente Meowth ya llego al cañón – dijo bajando de Epona

\- ¿Y Epona? ¿la vamos a dejar? – dijo Aline

\- Es que tenemos que subir esas rocas – dijo Tatl

Mientras tanto en el cañón Ikana, Meowth cae en lo que parece una enredadera y queda colgado en el acantilado

Link: ¬¬... ¿enredaderas?, te las creo en el pantano; pero... ¿en un cañón desértico?

Zaeta: ^^... espera y explico

Link: ^^... ah bueno

\- ¡Auxilio, bájenme de aquí! – gritaba desesperado

\- ¡No te muevas o te vas a caer...! – dijo una pequeña que se encontraba en el lugar

\- ¡Dime algo que no sepa!

\- Voy por ayuda y no grites tanto o los Guays te van a atacar – dijo antes de irse

\- ¿Qué son?... mejor no pregunto – dijo en voz baja - Quien iba a creerlo, así parezco marioneta

Después de revisar los hilos en los que estaba enredado

\- Pero si son las cuerdas de...

\- ¿Donde es Pamela? – se escucho la voz de un hombre

\- Por acá papá – contesto la niña

\- ¡Ayuda, que me caigo! – grito Meowth

\- No grites por que si no... – dijo el señor

\- Ya se me atacarían los Guays pero... ¡No quiero otro baño! – dijo refiriéndose al río en la base del cañón

Así el padre de Pamela, jala las cuerdas rescatando a Meowth pero de repente una parvada de cuervos los atacan

\- ¡Te dijimos que no gritaras! – dijo el señor quien levanta a ambos y corre a la casa musical

\- ¿Y quien esta gritando ahora? – contesto el felino – y no me digas... esos son los Guays

\- ... – Pamela solo asiente con la cabeza

\- Se parecen mas a los Murkrow

\- ¿A los que?

\- Olvídalo... – luego de un suspiro - ¿por que acepte venir a esta loca búsqueda?

Mientras cerca de la entrada del cañón

\- ¡Corre! – grito Link

\- ¡Que son esas cosas! – pregunto Aline

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan curiosa?!

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- Persecuciones

\- ¬¬... lo siento – dijo Aline

\- ¡Sigue corriendo! – le dijo Link

Amos chicos eran perseguidos por... ¬¬... rocas vivientes

\- ¡Hey Link!, allí esta Sakon – dijo Tatl

\- ¡Corramos hacia él! – contesto

Ambos chicos pasan cerca del Ladrón de Termina y siguen su carrera

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¡Deténganse! – les grita Sakon – ¡solo quiero saber donde sacaron esa espada tan valiosa!... ¡déjenme verla!

\- ¡Mejor ve atrás de ti! – le grito Link

\- ¿Detrás de mí?

Sakon voltea y ve una docena de rocas rodando hacia él

\- ¡Wwwwaaaaa un grupo de Nigeron's – alcanza a gritar antes de correr en dirección diferente a la que corrieron los chicos

Del otro lado del río

\- Buen plan, Link – dijo Tatl

\- ¬¬U... Vaya plan, pasarle la persecución a otro – dijo Aline

\- ^_^U... Bueno era eso o...

De repente al otro lado del valle se escucha una explosión

\- O_O...¿Eso? – dijo Aline

\- Si un Nigeron te toca... estalla – dijo Tatl

\- ^^U... Mejor dejémoslo así

Mientras en la casa musical

\- Así que tu nombre es Meowth y eres un Pokémon – dijo el padre de Pamela

\- Si... mmm que rica – contesto mientras bebía un tazón de leche

\- Es del rancho Romaní – le dijo Pamela

\- Un Pokémon seria un buen espécimen

\- ¡Papá¡

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me lo prometiste... prometiste que dejarías de estudiar los fenómenos sobre naturales

\- Pero

\- ¿Fenómenos sobre naturales? – pregunto Meowth

\- Eso estudiaba pero últimamente Pamela me hizo prometer que lo dejaría por la Paz

\- Entonces usted debe saber donde esta el dragón de Ikana

\- ¡El dragón de Ikana! – grito con un brillo en sus ojos y corre al sótano

\- ¡Hay no! aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Pamela tomando un sacudidor

\- ¿Para que es el sacudidor? – pregunto Meowth

\- Ya veras, será mejor que me ayudes abriendo esas ventanas – dijo señalando unas ventanas cerca del techo

En el sótano, el padre de Pamela empieza a sacar papeles, y varias cosas de unos cofres, levantando una polvadera, mientras tanto afuera

\- ¿En donde estará Meowth? – dijo Aline

\- Estoy seguro que ha de estar por aquí – dijo Link

\- ¡Meowth donde estas! – gritaron ambos

\- No griten si no...

Tatl no les alcanzo a advertir cuando la parvada de Guays comenzó a perseguirlos

\- Wwwaaa, tienen un mal genio solo igualado por los Sperow – dijo Aline mientras se protegía de los picotazos

\- ¡Corre! – dijo Link -¡Al Pozo!

Ambos subieron hasta donde estaba el pozo seco y Aline bajo primero mientras Link se aseguraba que ninguno de los pájaros la tumbara

\- Baja ya Link, Aline ya esta adentro – le dijo Tatl

\- Ya voy

Justo cuando se disponía a bajar un Guay le golpea por la espalda y... ¡CCCRRRAAAASSSS!

\- ¡Meowth! Estas bien – dijo Pamela al ver al gato en el piso

\- Creo que estoy muy enano para esto, cof, cof...

\- Cof, cof, cof, será mejor... cof que salgamos de aquí

Luego de salir

\- ¡Ájale galeo! ¡la casa se quema! – dijo al ver el humo gris que salía de la casa musical

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.- Preguntas

Zaeta: ¿En que me quede?

Tatl: x_x…

Zaeta: Ah si, ^^U...lo siento

\- ¡La casa se incendia! – gritaba Meowth corriendo en círculos como si tuviera a un Granbull prendido de la cola

\- No es humo, es polvo

\- ¬¬?

\- ¡Lo encontré! – grito el padre de Pamela

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¬¬...Su reporte escolar sobre el dragón de Ikana – respondió Pamela

\- X_X... Meowth se va de espaldas

En el fondo del pozo...

\- Link, Link ¿estas bien? – decía Aline

\- Alguien anoto la matricula del Goron que me atropello – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

\- ¿Qué es un Goron?

\- Aline

\- ¿Qué ahora que dije?

\- Los Guay's ya se fueron, ¿salimos por donde entramos? ¿o enfrentamos a los Gibido's? – dijo Tatl

\- ¿Qué es...

Link y Tatl la ven con mirada asesina

\- ¡Ok!, pero recuerden que yo no soy de aquí

De repente escucharon un grito espantoso con el cual se les erizaron los cabellos, Link apenas iba a mencionar algo cuando...

\- ¡Ok ya entendí! ¡ese es un Gibido, será mejor que no se queden allí! – les dijo Aline quien ya estaba afuera del pozo

Ya afuera

\- Bien si no podemos gritar, ¿como vamos a encontrar a Meowth? – dijo Aline

\- No se... – dijo Link

\- ¡Link! Fuego – dijo Tatl

\- ¿Dónde?

\- La casa musical

\- Vamos

Al llegar

\- ¡Hola chicos! – los saluda Meowth vestido con un delantal y armado con un sacudidor

\- O_O... ¿Meowth? – dijeron los tres

\- Que bueno que están aquí... necesitamos que nos ayuden a limpiar el changarro

\- X_X... y nosotros creíamos que se trataba de un incendio

Al atardecer

\- ¿Pero que caos fue este Meowth? – dijo Link

\- El desastre que hiciste, fue tanto que tardamos todo el día – dijo Aline

\- Pero yo no fui... - contesto

\- El dice la verdad... – lo defendió Pamela – en verdad fue mi padre

\- Te salvaste del regaño, pero... no del baño – dijo Aline

\- ¡Queeeee! ¡Ah no! ¡Yo me bañe ayer!

Esa noche luego del baño desastroso

\- ¡No es justo!

\- Ya no te enojes Meowth, además hasta yo la lleve – decía Link mientras se secaba el cabello

\- ¡La comida esta lista! – dijo el padre de Pamela

Mientras cenaban

\- Mmmm... pásame la jalea chomp, chopm... – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Y de que tratan esos documentos? – pregunto Link

\- chomp, chomp,... es... glup... estos papeles les ayudaran a encontrar al dragón de Ikana – contesto el cientifico

\- ¿El dragón de Ikana? ¿Y como supo usted que lo estamos buscando? – pregunto Aline

\- Tan pronto Meowth lo menciono, él empezó a buscar los documentos – respondió Pamela

\- ^^U... por eso fue la polvadera – dijo Meowth

\- Pero... acaso ustedes le entienden – dijo Aline al ver los escritos – mas bien parecen garabatos egipcios

\- Es escritura hiylian, lógico que ustedes no le entiendan – dijo Tatl

\- Anda pues tradúcelo

Rato después

\- ^^U... ni yo le entiendo – dijo Tatl

\- ^^U... es que tenia pulso de maraquero cuando lo escribí – dijo el padre de Pamela

\- X_X... todos se van de espaldas

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.- Inicia la búsqueda

Al día siguiente

\- Bien... ya traducidos los garabatos, ¡vayan a buscar al dragón! – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Como de que vayan? ¿y tu que? – dijo Aline

\- Yo les conseguí la información, además... no quiero ser comida de dragón

\- ¿Quieres ser mi espécimen de estudios? – dijo el científico

\- ¡¿Que?!... pensándolo bien... ¡espérenme!

Así el grupo se dirige al castillo

\- Según esto debemos entrar a la sala del trono del rey Ikana – dijo Link

\- Tu crees que nos dejen entrar – dijo Aline

\- Ya conocemos al Rey, no es así Tatl

\- Si – contesto la hada

\- Bueno al menos nos salvamos de juntar rupees – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Juntar rupees? ¿Para?

\- Si para sobornar a los guardias

\- x_x...

Al entrar al palacio... se escucha el mismo grito espeluznante que escucharon en el pozo

\- Wwwaaaa, mas Gibido's – dijo Aline ocultándose atrás de Link

\- Esos no son Gibido's son Redead's – dijo Link lanzándoles una flecha de luz

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia?

\- Que los Gibido's, si alcanzaron vendas en el hospital – dijo Tatl

\- x_xU...

Así el grupo avanza hasta la sala real cuando de pronto un cráneo flotante les tapa el paso

\- Aaaaahhhh – gritaron Aline y Meowth

Nuevamente Aline termina atrás de Link y Meowth dentro de la gorra del mismo. Mientras Link trata de sacar a Meowth de su sombrero aparece otro cráneo flotante y comienza a discutir con el primero

\- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que es mi labor espantar a los intrusos

\- Tu labor?

\- Soy el mejor espadachín de Ikana, por lo tanto tengo el privilegio

\- Tú... ¿el mejor espadachín?

\- Si ¿y?

\- Tú... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

\- De que te ríes cara de hueso

\- ¿De que? ja, ja, ja no veo que los hayas asustado

\- ¡¿Qué nunca van a dejar de discutir?! – dijo un tercer cráneo

\- Lo sentimos majestad – dijeron antes de desaparecer

Luego de que Link lograra sacar a Meowth de su gorra

\- ¿A que se debe su visita? – dijo el Rey

\- Estamos buscando al Dragón... dijo Link

\- Vaya, vaya eres el único contrincante que ha tenido el dragón desde hace...

Pasa un rato de silencio

\- Ya se me olvido desde hace cuanto

\- x_x...

\- Hace 2649 años majestad ... - dijo Tatl

\- ^^U... eso, eso 2649 años que el dragón no ha tenido rival – dijo el Rey

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes Tatl? – dijo Aline

\- ^^... Es una leyenda que me contaron – contesto

\- ¿Acaso creías que el bicho tenia esa edad? – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Ya te habías tardado! – dijo furiosa

Inclusive el Rey Ikana se aleja de Tatl... tras la explosión Meowth sale volando con dirección al trono y al chocar con el respaldo, este se dobla hacia atrás y se abre un pasadizo en el piso frente al trono

\- Lo siento – dijo Aline tratando de disculparse – cuantas rupees tengo que juntar para pagar los daños

\- Nada – contesto el rey

\- ¿Nada?... pero si rompimos su trono

\- En realidad solo encontraron la entrada secreta hacia el calabozo del dragón

\- Bueno en ese caso, continuemos nuestro camino – dijo Link

\- ¡Miren un Phanpy rosa! – dijo Meowth totalmente desorientado

\- ¬¬ ... creo que le afecto el golpe – dijo Aline

Cuando el equipo se disponía a entrar al pasadizo

\- Solo les advierto que desde ayer se han escuchado ruidos muy extraños en esos túneles – dijo el Rey

\- Los Fantasmas no hacen ruido ¿o si? – dijo Aline

\- Seguramente es otra cosa... Rattatas en el sótano – dijo Meowth

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.- El equipo se separa

Caminando por un oscuro túnel

\- Y bien ¿ahora que? – dice Meowth

\- Pues no queda mas que ir hacia delante – dijo Aline

\- ¬¬... ¿Sin mapa?

\- No queda mas que confiar en nuestros instintos – dijo Link

El grupo cruza una puerta

\- La ultima ves que hiciste caso a tus instintos yo termine en el... – dijo Meowth

Todos observan que un río rápido cruza la habitación

\- ¡Nooo! ¡otro baño no! – grito furioso

\- Tiene que haber alguna forma de cruzarlo – dijo Tatl

Luego de un rato de silencio

\- ¿¡Que a nadie se lo ocurre una idea!? – dijo la hada

Otro rato de silencio

\- ¿Que mas da? – dijo Meowth caminando hacia el río

\- ¡Ya se! – grito Link asustando al resto

Debido al susto Meowth pierde la pisada y resbala con dirección al agua

\- ¬¬... pero no tenias que gritar – le dice Aline sin darse cuenta de la situación de Meowth

\- ^^U... el lente de la verdad, tal ves nos ayude

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Meahogo! – grito el felino

\- ¡Meowth! - gritaron Link y Aline

\- ¬¬... Deberías ponerte de pie – dijo Tatl al ver que Meowth estaba flotando sobre el agua

\- O_O... ¿es solo una ilusión? – dijeron Aline y Meowth

Link usa los lentes de la verdad y descubre el puente en el cual Meowth había caído, sin embargo lo que descubren al otro lado no parece agradarles

\- Dos caminos – dijo Link con tono de desanimo

\- De tin marin de do pingüe... – dijo Aline

\- No, así no es conveniente – dijo Tatl – lo mejor es separarnos

\- Si pero ¿quien , con quien? – dijo Meowth

Rato de silencio

\- Pero yo no voy con el gato – dijo Tatl

\- Aline y Meowth... solos se perderían – dijo Link

\- Entonces yo con Aline

\- ¿Pero como me voy a defender sin mi Pokémon? – dijo Aline

\- ¬¬... eso quiere decir que...

\- ^^... A la fuerza tenemos que hacer pareja – dijo Meowth

\- ¬¬...

Así Link y Aline toman el camino de la izquierda, mientras Meowth y Tatl el de la derecha

\- Si no hay algo que me desagrade mas en este momento es hacer equipo con un bicho – dijo Meowth en voz baja

\- ¡Que dijiste! – dijo Tatl

\- No nada... mejor olvídalo – le contesto nervioso recordando lo que sucedió en la sala del trono

Mientras tanto por el otro camino

\- Solo espero que aquel par se lleve bien – dijo Link

\- Creo que pides agua al desierto – contesto Aline

\- Cada vez esta mas oscuro ¿No crees?

\- Si tienes razón

\- No puedo ver ni siquiera donde piso

Luego de caminar un rato en silencio

\- Link ¿Por qué estas tan callado? – dijo Aline

Al no recibir respuesta

\- ¿Link?... vamos no bromees – dijo nerviosa

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.- Cambios repentinos

\- ¡Córrele que nos alcanzan! – gritaba Meowth

\- Yo no necesito correr – dijo Tatl en tono de burla

Ambos eran perseguidos por un grupo de Boes

\- ¡Córrele, vuélale que mas da! no ves que esas imitaciones de Gastly nos quieren comer

\- ¿Nos... quimosaby?

\- ¬¬...

Ambos entran a una habitación llena de estatuas cuando de repente

\- ¡AAA...AAA..AAA...AAAACHUUUUUUUUU!

Tatl y Meowth esquivan un flamazo, que salió de la nada; mismo que desintegra los Boes que los perseguían... mientras tanto en otro lado, Aline trato de regresar por donde venia con tal de encontrar a Link pero a causa de la oscuridad...

\- ¡Rayos! Ahora ¿hacia donde voy?... ¡Vamos Link no es gracioso que te escondas! – decía con tal de calmar su nerviosismo

Aline da dos pasos atrás y...

\- ¿Qué pise? ¿qué estos no son...?

Lo que encontró eran los Lentes de la Verdad debido al miedo nuevamente da varios pasos atrás y cae en un pozo

\- Aaaaaaaaaa – es lo que se alcanza a oír mientras ella se pierde en la oscuridad

De vuelta a la otra habitación

\- ¡Salud! – grita Meowth

\- ¿Salud? Yo no estornude- dijo Tatl

\- ¡Gracias! - retumbo una voz en el lugar

\- Este lugar esta embrujado – dijo Tatl escondiéndose atrás de Meowth

\- Y decías que el cobarde era yo – dijo Meowth

\- ¡AAA...AAA..AAA...AAAACHUUUUUUUUU!

Nuevamente un flamazo aparece de la nada y se dirige directo a Meowth sin embargo el felino se aleja dando en Tatl

\- ¡Salud! – dice una chamuscada Tatl

\- Ja, ja, ja ya te tocaba – dijo Meowth

\- Gracias y lo siento es que soy alérgico a las hadas

De entre las sombras aparece un gigantesco dragón dorardo, idéntico a aquel que se había imaginado Meowth

\- ¡El Dragón de Ikana! – dijeron Meowth y Tatl a la vez

\- ¡AAAA...AAAAA...AAAAAAAA!

\- ¡Corre! – gritan los dos ante el inminente flamazo

Cambio de escenario... en el fondo del pozo Aline apenas despertaba del ranazo que dio

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto a si misma

\- En el fondo del pozo – le contesto una voz familiar

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? – dijo volteando a todos lados

\- Yo

\- ¿Quién es yo?

\- ¬¬U... soy yo... Link

\- ¿Link? ¿Pero en donde estas?

\- Arriba de ti

Aline alza su mirada y ve a Link enredado en unas lianas

\- ^_^... – Aline trata de aguantarse la risa al ver a Link colgado de cabeza

\- ¬¬... Al menos tu caíste en suave – dijo Link refiriéndose a las flores Deku en las que había caído Aline

\- ^ ^... ¡Ya baja de allí!

\- ¬¬ ... Es lo que he tratado de hacer desde hace rato

De nuevo con Meowth y Aline... digo Meowth y Tatl

Aline: ¬¬ ... ¡Un momento!

Zaeta: ^_^... ¿Qué?

Aline: -_- ... Ya fueron muchos cambios de escenario

Zaeta: ^_^... ¿y como quieres que explique que todo sucede casi al mismo tiempo?

Aline: -_- ... Es que ya nos mareamos y ya vez hasta tu te confundiste

Meowth: ^ ^ ... ¡Así es!

Tatl: -_- ... Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el gato

Zaeta: ¬¬ ...

Link: ^0^... ¡Ya dejen de discutir con la escritora! Que no ven que me quiero bajar

Zaeta: ¬¬... Ya hicieron que se me olvidara lo que seguía

Link: o_o... No estarás pensando en dejar el capitulo en ...

Zaeta: ^^U...

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.- Empiezan los problemas... de nuevo

Zaeta: -_-U ... ¿En que iba?

Link: ^0^... ¡Bájame de aquí!

Zaeta: ^ ^U ...

Mientras Aline y Link se las ideaban para bajar a este ultimo,... Meowth y Tatl se encontraban escondidos del dragón

\- Te digo que debo hablar con él – decía Tatl quien era sujetada por Meowth

\- Y yo digo que si te acercas te quemas – dijo Meowth

\- Si tu hablas seguro hechas a perder todo

\- De que te quemas, te quemas y no digas que no te lo advertí - le responde soltándola

Tatl sale del escondite y se acerca al dragón

\- Disculpe señor...

\- ¡AAAAA... AAAA..…CHUUUU! – nuevamente estornuda lanzando un flamazo hacia la hada

\- Salud – dijo nuevamente una tatemada Tatl

\- ¡Te lo dije! – dice Meowth asomándose

\- Gracias y como lo dije, soy alérgico a las hadas así que será mejor que hable el gato – dijo el dragón

Tatl regresa al escondite mientras Meowth se acerca

\- Bueno... por donde empiezo – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Venimos por la piedra de los sueños! – grita Tatl desde el escondite

\- ^ ^...Eso

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿y quien se supone va a pelear? – pregunta el dragón

\- Se supone que Link pero el se fue con Aline por el otro camino – dijo Meowth

Repentinamente el piso sobre el que estaba parado Meowth se comienza a cuartear

\- Entonces vayan por el – dijo el dragón justo en el momento que...

\- ¡Ájale Galeooooooooo! – Meowth cae en el recién formado pozo

\- ¡Meowth! – grita Tatl

\- ^ ^U... Creo que mi hogar ya necesita una remodelación – dijo el dragón

\- ¡¿Estas bien Meowth?! - pregunta Tatl al acercarse al hoyo

Tatl: -_-... ¡Yo! preocupada por el gato, ni tu te la crees

Zaeta: ^ ^...

\- ¡Ultima vez que desayuno tamales! – grita Meowth el cual se desliza por una rampa circular

\- ¿Lo seguiré? – se pregunta Tatl

\- AAA... – el dragón esta a punto de estornudar

\- ¡Si ya entendí el mensaje! - grita entrando al pozo

Tatl sigue a Meowth mientras que este llega al final del túnel donde... Aline se encuentra parada sobre una pila de piedras tratando de alcanzar a Link cuando de repente Meowth le cae encima tumbándola

\- ¬¬... Así nunca voy a bajar de aquí – dijo Link

\- Alguien anoto la matricula del Donfan que me atropello – dijo Aline recuperándose del golpe

Rato después... cuando Tatl llega,

\- ¡Tatl bájame de aquí! – grita Link

\- A la orden capitán – le contesta

Ella desata los nudos que lo mantienen colgado y Link da el ranazo en la tierra

\- ¬¬... Vaya suerte mientras Aline cae en las flores... yo directo en la tierra – dijo algo molesto

\- ^ ^... Link ya encontramos al dragón – dijo Tatl

\- Ahora el show va ser volver por donde venimos – dijo Meowth

\- Bien y ¿En donde estamos? – pregunto Aline

Rato de silencio

\- ¡Mire Jefazo lo que tenemos aquí! – se escucho una voz muy cerca del equipo

\- ¬¬... ¡Tenias que preguntar! – dijeron Tatl, Meowth y Link a la vez

\- ^ ^U... Lo siento – les contesta Aline

\- ¡Son los escuincles, el gato y el bicho que destruyeron nuestra base! – se escucho otra voz

\- ¡Que no soy un bicho! – grita Tatl

\- Seguro son ... los Moblins – dijo Link

\- Vaya, vaya si nos recuerdan – dijo el jefe Moblin acercándose a ellos

Link saca su espada, pero pronto se da cuenta de que están completamente rodeados por Moblins armados hasta los dientes

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.- Tortura china

\- Ahora si nos vamos a desquitar por lo que le hicieron a nuestra base – dijo el líder de los Moblins

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Meowth

\- No tengo ni idea – dijo Link con preocupación

\- ¬¬...

Mientras los Moblins apresaban a los chicos y a Meowth, Tatl escapa por el hueco por el que habían llegado ella y Meowth

\- ¡El bicho escapa! – grito uno de los Moblins

\- ¡Que no soy un bicho! – le grita Tatl mientras huye

\- Déjala, tu lo has dicho; es solo un bicho y no puede hacer nada – dijo el Jefe

\- Quien sabe...

\- ¡Acaso dudas de mi inteligencia!

\- ¬¬U... No jefazo, nunca

\- Solo espero que Tatl traiga ayuda – dijo Link en voz baja

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunta un Moblin colocándole la lanza en el cuello

\- ¡Link! – gritan Meowth y Aline al ver la situación de Link

\- Nada, no dije nada – dice Link

Link y Aline fueron encerrados en una celda mientras Meowth era encerrado en una jaula para pájaros, la cual colgaron en del techo, mientras tanto volando por los pasillos del piso superior...

Zaeta: Para los que no se acuerden, todos habían caído a un pozo

\- Tengo que buscar ayuda, pero... ¿quién? – pensaba Tatl

\- ¡Aaaaachuuuuuuuu¡

Nuevamente un flamazo aparece frente a ella, el cual difícilmente logra esquivar

\- -_-... Salud...

\- Gracias – contesto el dragón de Ikana

\- Deberías hacer algo con esa alergia

\- ¿Conoces a algún alergista?

\- Mmmm... no

\- ¬¬...

\- ¿Podría pedirte un... no mejor dos favores?

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Primero... olvídate de que soy un hada, a ver si así dejas de estar incendiando todo el lugar

De repente se empiezan a escuchar gritos

\- ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

\- ¡Los chicos!, ¡ese es el segundo... los Moblins los tienen presos! – le contesta desesperada

Es vuelta a las celdas, Link y Aline se encontraban llorando... de la risa

\- ¬¬U... No se les pudo ocurrir otra cosa – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, no mas por favor! – gritaron los chicos

Los dos se encontraban descalzos y atados a unas sillas mientras los Moblins les hacían cosquillas en los pies con unas plumas

\- Nada de eso, les van a hacer cosquillas hasta que anochezca – dijo el líder

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja... y ¿cómo... ja, ja, ja... se van a dar... ja, ja, ja... cuenta?! – dijo Link con dificultad

\- Con eso – señalo el Moblin que le hacia cosquillas a Aline

\- O_O...¡Ájale galeo! el castigo va para largo – dijo Meowth

Frente a ellos se encontraba un reloj de arena que media 5 veces la altura de Meowth

\- Ja, ja, ja No es justo ja, ja, ja – dijo Aline

Mientras tanto el líder daba vueltas en círculos

\- Como podré castigar al gato – dijo mientras daba la vuelta numero 18

\- ^^U... mejor sígale pensando – dijo Meowth

Cerca de allí

\- ¿No podrías ir mas rápido? – dijo Tatl

\- Iría mas rápido volando pero estos pasillos son muy estrechos – dijo tratando de extender sus alas pero estas topaban en los muros - además tenia tiempo de no venir por aquí

Cuando llegaron a la cámara de torturas Tatl se adelanto

\- ¡Tatl! – grito Meowth

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja busca ayuda! – grito Link

\- ¡El bicho regreso, jefazo!

\- Pues atrápalo inútil

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.- Escarmiento

El Moblin se disponía a encerrar a Tatl en una botella cuando de repente

\- ¡Aaaachuuuu!

\- ¡¿Que te dije?! – grito una chamuscada Tatl

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto un Moblin igual de chamuscado

\- Lo siento – contesto el dragón que recién llegaba

\- U...un... ¡Un dragón!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo el líder

Todos los Moblins empiezan a correr asustados y terminan estrellándose unos contra otros; hasta que todos quedan noqueados

\- ¬¬U... no creí que fuera tan feo – dijo el dragón

\- ¿Podrían desatarnos? – dijo Aline

Ya desatados

\- Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Tatl

\- De nada – contesto el dragón

\- ¡Oigan no se olviden de mi! – dijo Meowth que aun se encontraba encerrado

\- Yo me hago cargo – dijo Link

Tomando su espada, corta la soga que sostiene la jaula y Meowth da el ranazo

\- x_x... con amigos así, para que quiero enemigos – dijo el felino

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? – dijo Aline

Luego de un rato de silencio

\- ¬¬... tenias que preguntar – dijeron Link, Meowth y Tatl

\- Por lo pronto, no estará mal darles un escarmiento – dijo el dragón

Todos se escondieron y esperaron a que los Moblins despertaran...

\- Ay, mi choya – dijo el jefe

\- Oiga jefazo, se que esto no le va a gustar – dijo uno de los Moblins

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Se escaparon

\- ¡¿Qué?! y ¡¿Que rayos están esperando?! ¡Vayan tras ellos!

Al escuchar la orden todos despertaron y corrieron para recapturarlos cuando de pronto aparece el dragón dorado frente a ellos

\- ¡Así que ustedes son los que no me han dejado dormir últimamente! – dijo con tono furioso

\- Dra...dra...dra...dra...dra... – todos los Moblins quedaron paralizados

Los ojos azules del dragón se tornaron rojos de ira

\- ¡Dragón! - gritaron al unísono

Tras eso todos comenzaron a huir, seguidos muy de cerca por el dragón de Ikana

\- ¡A la salida de emergencia! – grito el líder

\- Pero jefazo... – dijo otro Moblin

\- ¡Si quieres ser comida de dragón por mi no hay problema!

La persecución continua hasta la salida, la cual en realidad es un balcón en el desfiladero del cañón

\- Esto es lo que trataba de decirle jefazo...

\- No hay de otra ¡Moblin al agua! – grita el líder

Todos los Moblins se lanzan al río, pero el dragón los sigue lanzándose tras ellos

\- Wwwwaaaaaaa – gritaron al verlo

En el aire el dragón les da un coletazo y los manda a volar con dirección a las montañas

\- ¡Wwwwwaaaa el equipo Moblin ha sido vencido otra vez! – gritaron para después desaparecer

Desde el balcón

\- Allá van otra vez – dijo Link

\- ¿No serán parientes de Jessy y James? – dijo Meowth

\- ¡Oye! – reclamo Aline

\- Pues no vez, vuelan al estilo Rocket

\- x_x...

\- ¿A esta clase de vuelo te referías la vez anterior? – dijo Tatl

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.- El lugar del combate

Tras ver como desaparecían los Moblins, el dragón se acerca al balcón donde se encuentra el equipo

\- Supongo que querrán un aventón al castillo – les dijo tratando de acercarse lo mas posible

\- Si no hay problema – dijo Aline

\- ^^...Claro que no

Todos suben a la espalda del dragón el cual se eleva hacia la cima del cañón para después descender frente a la entrada del castillo Ikana

\- De buenas que el padre de Pamela fue a Pueblo Reloj – dijo Link

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contesto

\- No por nada...

\- Link

\- Dime Tatl

\- La gema

\- Es cierto

\- Ahora que me acuerdo – dijo el dragón – ustedes querían pelear conmigo por la gema de los sueños

\- ¿Como lo sabes? – dijo Aline

\- El hada y el gato me lo di... esperen un momento ya no he estornudado

\- x_x...- todos se van de espalda

\- Te lo dije, si te olvidas de que soy un hada tu alergia desaparecería

\- ¿Desde cuando eres psicóloga? – dijo Aline

\- ¬¬... nunca ¿y a ti? ¿cuando se te va a quitar lo preguntona?

\- ^_^... nunca

\- x_x...

Rato después

\- Y bien ¿quién será mi contrincante? – dijo el dragón

\- Yo – contesto Link

\- En verdad tienen que pelear – dijo Aline

\- Así ha sido desde hace mas de 5000 años, ¿por que ha de cambiar ahora? – contesto el dragón

\- Reglas, tradiciones, costumbres, como quieras llamarle – le dijo Tatl

\- ¿Pero...?

\- Por mas peros que digas creo que no los harás cambiar de opinión – dijo Meowth

\- El lugar donde solía combatir antes podría derrumbarse – dijo el dragón

\- Y aquí afuera yo tengo desventaja – dijo Link volteando hacia el desfiladero

\- ¿Entonces?

Luego de pensar un rato...

\- En el Rancho Romani – dijo Link

\- Bien te veré allí al amanecer

Tras decir eso el dragón regreso a su escondite

\- Tu crees que a Cremia y Romani les agrade esto – dijo Tatl

\- A Romani, conociéndola tal vez si ¿pero Cremia? – dijo Link

\- Pues ya quedaste de que será allí a ver como la convences

\- ¿Qué tan lejos queda? – dijo Aline viendo el atardecer

\- Bastante pero eso no será problema – dice Link sacando la ocarina solo deben tocarme mientras toco la melodía

\- Pero no se vayan a soltar – dijo Tatl

Así Tatl se coloca tras el sombrero de Link, Meowth se sube su hombro derecho mientras Aline le toca el hombro izquierdo. Link toca la melodía con la cual aparecen un par de alas en su espalda

\- ¡Ájale galeo! – grita Meowth subiéndose a la cabeza de Link y aplastando a Tatl

La reacción de Aline es abrazar a Link justo en el momento en que son envueltos por las alas y teletransportados al camino Lácteo, al reaparecer allí Meowth cae al suelo completamente mareado. Mientras tanto Aline soltaba a Link quien estaba rojo como tomate

\- Lo...lo siento

En eso

\- ¡Gato callejero me las vas a pagar! – grito Tatl sumamente furiosa

\- Mas vale aquí corrió, que aquí quedo – dijo el felino emprendiendo la huida hacia el rancho

\- ¡Regresa!

Tras desaparecer la polvadera que levanto Meowth en su huida

\- Será mejor seguirlos – dijo Aline

\- Si...

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.- La noche antes del combate

\- ¡Meowth donde estas! – grito Aline al llegar a la entrada del rancho

\- ¡Auxiliooooo! – se oye un grito a lo lejos

\- Vamos – dijo Link

No muy lejos de allí, en la cima de un árbol; un Meowth negro se encontraba acorralado por un pequeño perro

\- ¿Meowth eres tú? – pregunto Aline

\- ¡Soy el único Pokémon en este mundo y todavía lo preguntas! – contesto

\- No hay duda es él – dijo Link

\- ¡Alejen a ese canino de aquí!

\- ¬¬... gato cobarde – dijo Tatl quien recién llegaba

Link toma una vara de madera del suelo y hace la finta de lanzarla lejos, por lo que el perro se aleja en su búsqueda, así Meowth baja del árbol

\- ¿Por qué estas de ese color? – dijo Aline

\- ¬¬... Digamos que el bi... digo Tatl me puso un tinte negro temporal – contesto

\- La cabaña de Cremia y Romaní esta en esa dirección – dijo Link

\- Vamos pues...

Al llegar a la cabaña ya había anochecido

\- ¡Hola! – saludo Link al entrar

\- ¡Hola Saltamontes!

\- ¡Romani! – la regaña Cremia

\- Lo siento

\- Hola Link que te trae por aquí

\- ¡Trae compañía! – dijo al ver a Aline y a Meowth

\- Romani, cuantas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas

\- ^_^... 34 veces en este día y contando

\- Bueno en realidad venia a pedirles un favor – dijo Link

Luego de explicarles, la reacción de las chicas fue...

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito Cremia - ¡Usar nuestro rancho como campo de batalla!

\- ¡Súper!

\- Romani no interrumpas

\- ^_^... treiiintaaa y cinco... marcador final y nuevo record

\- x_x... - Aline y Meowth se van de espaldas

\- Mi respuesta es ¡No!

\- Por favor Cremia – le dijo Link – venciéndolo es la única forma que tengo para regresar a Hyrule

Cremia suspira resignada

\- ¿Estas seguro que lo vencerás?

\- Si – contesto en tono serio

\- ¿Y repararas todo lo que dañen antes de irte?

\- Si

\- Esta bien, pueden pelear aquí

\- Gracias Cremia

\- ¡Súper! una batalla contra un dragón de verdad, siempre quise ver uno – dijo Romani

\- ¡Ah otra cosa! – dijo Link

\- Di – contesto Cremia

\- ¿Podemos pasar la noche en el establo?, no tenemos donde quedarnos

\- No hay problema, solo no alboroten a los cucos

\- ^_^... Gracias de nuevo

En el establo

\- Link

\- Dime Aline

Ambos chicos acomodaban unos montones de paja para hacer unas camas improvisadas

\- ¿Estas seguro de que lo puedes vencer?

\- No te preocupes, tengo cuatro ases bajo la manga

\- ¿Pero si no es juego de pokar? – dijo Meowth

Terminadas las camas improvisadas, Link saca de entre sus ropas cuatro mascaras

\- ¬¬... Pero si no es fiesta de disfraces – dijo Meowth

\- Son mágicas, gato tonto – dijo Tatl

\- Ora tu que traes contra mi

\- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

\- Si van a discutir, discutan afuera recuerden lo que dijo Cremia – dijo Link

Dicho y hecho Meowth continuaron su discusión afuera, ya que no querían enfrentarse a varios cucos enfurecidos

\- ¿Estas seguro que esas mascaras te ayudaran? – dijo Aline

\- Como dijo Tatl, son mágicas y no te preocupes, por algo soy considerado un héroe en Hyrule – cambiando el tono de voz de serio a alegre – ^_^... solo espero que aquel par no hagan destrozos con su eterna discusión o tendré mas trabajo en cuanto a reparar se refiere

\- ^_^...Tienes razón, buenas noches

\- Buenas noches

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25.- El inicio de la batalla

Antes que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran

\- Aline despierta

\- Mmmm... cinco minutos mas

Link no tuvo mas remedio que dejarla y salió del establo

\- Bien solo espero que me vaya bien – dijo estirándose – Hey, lo veo y no lo creo

Frente a el se encontraba Meowth dormido sobre una caja y Tatl sobre él usándolo de cama

\- Parece que ya hicieron las paces

\- ¡Buenos días Saltamontes! – grito Romaní al salir de la cabaña

\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿qué pasa? – despertaron Meowth y Tatl

\- ¡Buenos días Romaní! – contesta Link – ¿y ustedes ya hicieron las paces?

Tras escuchar la pregunta ambos se dieron la espalda

\- Yo hacer las paces con el bicho, ni loco – dijo Meowth

\- Nos dejaron afuera – dijo Tatl

\- Si dormimos juntos fue por el frió

\- Buenos días chicos – dijo Aline al salir del establo

Todos iban a contestar de no ser por que una brisa helada recorrió el lugar

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Romaní

\- Allí viene – dijo Link

Una sombra surco los cielos del lugar para descender frente a ellos

\- ¡Woao! ¡Un dragón de verdad! – dijo Romaní tomándole una foto

\- ¿Estas listo para el combate? – dijo el dragón de Ikana

\- Si – contesto Link

En eso el dragón se eleva y se lanza contra el grupo

\- ¡Corran! – grito Link sacando su espada y su escudo

Todos alcanzan a librarse de la embestida sin embargo el dragón a tomado a Link y se eleva por los aires

\- ¡Link! – gritan todos

El chico forcejea hasta liberar la mano con la que sostiene la espada y se la clava en la garra, haciendo que el dragón lo suelte, mientras Link cae sin remedio este guarda la espada y se coloca la mascara Deku, transformándose

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dice Aline

\- Link a usado la primer mascara y se ha transformado en un Deku – le contesta Tatl

Deku Link usa las flores giratorias para amortiguar la caída

\- Valla, valla, no sabia que tenias esa magia sin embargo eso hará esto mas divertido – dijo el dragón

El dragón se dirige en picada hacia Deku Link

\- Con esto la victoria será pan comido – dijo antes de usar un ataque lanza llamas

Rápidamente Link se quita la mascara y atraviesa su escudo ante el fuego

\- Solo espero que el escudo resista – pensaba Link

Cuando el dragón estaba a punto de tocar tierra, detiene el fuego y se eleva nuevamente

\- Ese escudo si que va a ser un problema, pero eso tiene arreglo – dijo el dragón

Nuevamente se lanza en picada contra el chico repitiendo el ataque

\- ¡Rayos! El escudo esta comenzando a calentarse – dijo Link cuando el calor comenzó a quemarle el brazo

En el tercer ataque en lugar de fuego utilizo un chorro de agua

\- ¿Un dragón que puede usar dos clases de ataques? – dice Romaní

\- Debe ser un dragón Rey – dijo Tatl

\- Primero lo calienta y luego lo enfría que es lo que esta planeando, ¿cocinar a Link? – dijo Meowth

\- Solo espero que no sea lo que creo – dijo Aline

El dragón repite los ataque combinando el fuego y el agua, causando que los cambios bruscos en la temperatura del escudo lo cuarteen

\- ¡Oh no! – dijo Link

\- ¡Escudo fuera! - dijo el dragón

Al pasar sobre Link, aprovecha para darle un golpe con la cola y todos ven impotentes como el escudo se hace añicos

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26.- Dos mascaras más

El dragón comienza a volar en círculos sobre Link

\- ¿Qué planeara ahora? – se dijo Link a si mismo

\- ¡Link ten mucho cuidado! – gritaron todos

\- ¬¬U... y que creen que trato de hacer – le contesta sin voltear

En eso el dragón se lanza nuevamente en picada, al acercarse al chico una esfera de energía sale de su boca dando directamente en Link

\- ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! - una explosión ocurre justo donde él sse encuentra

\- ¡Link! – gritaron todos

\- Eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo el dragón

El dragón desciende esperando ver el resultado de su ataque sin embargo, cuando la nube de polvo y humo comienza a disiparse, un Goron sale rodando y ataca dando directamente en el dragón haciendo que este termine en el suelo

\- ¡Ájale galeo! ¡una piedra viviente! – grito Meowth

\- ¿Acaso es un Nigeron? – pregunto Aline

\- No, es Link – dijo Tatl

\- ¿Link? – preguntaron Aline y Meowth sorprendidos

\- Acaba de usar la segunda mascara, la mascara Goron

\- ¡Woaw! esto se esta poniendo con ganas – dijo Romaní

\- ¬¬U...- Aline, Tatl y Meowth se le quedan viendo

\- Pues que esperaban, la vida aquí en el rancho es muy aburrida, salvo por los extraterrestres

\- O_O... ¿extraterrestres? – dijeron Aline y Meowth

Cuando el Dragón se recupera de la sorpresa

\- ¡Otra vez te transformaste! – dijo el dragón

\- ¡Ni creas que va a ser fácil vencerme! – le contesto

Nuevamente Goron Link ataca al dragón, sin embargo este repele el ataque con un chorro de agua, cerca de allí

\- ¿Oigan no huelen eso?

\- ¿De que hablas Meowth? – dijo Romaní

\- Huele como... a pescado

\- ¬¬... ¡Meowth no es el momento de pensar en comida! – lo regaña Aline

\- No es olor a pescado – dijo Tatl

\- Entonces – dijo Romaní

\- Es Link

\- X_X... estas peor que Meowth – dijo Aline

\- Es enserio Link se transformo en un Zora

De vuelta al campo de batalla Zora Link usaba sus bumerang's contra el dragón el cual difícilmente los esquiva, Rato después

\- Vaya, vaya eres un oponente formidable, eres el primero que llega a soportar mis ataque – dijo el dragón

El dragón desciende con las alas y las garras visiblemente dañadas mientras que Link se quita la mascara dejando ver los rasguños y moretones causados por los ataques

\- Y digamos que he dejado lo mejor para el final – dijo Link con tono cansado

No muy lejos de ellos

\- Tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlos – dijo Aline

\- ¡Que! – dijo Tatl sorprendida

\- Como si el detenerlos nos sirviera de algo – dijo Meowth

\- -_-... Meowth ¿te gustaría estar en el lugar del Dragón?

\- ¡Oye! ¿de que lado estas? – dijo Tatl

\- Del lado de los dos

\- ¬¬?... no entiendo

\- Que no ves que esta pelea no va a dar a ningún lado

\- Pues ella tiene razón – dijo Romaní

\- ¿Pero que podemos hacer? – dijo Meowth

\- ^_^... Mmmmm... se que a Cremia no le va a agradar pero algo me dice que va a funcionar

\- Anda cuenta que queremos saber – dijo Tatl

\- ¬¬...Quien te entiende bicho – dijo Meowth

Así el equipo de apoyo forma un circulo para escuchar el plan de Romaní

Continuara...


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27.- El plan de Romaní

\- Estas listo para ser vencido

\- Ni creas que lo lograras – dijo Link

En eso Link apenas iba a meter la mano a su camisa con la intención de sacar la cuarta mascara cuando de pronto, se escucha un silbato

\- ¡Meeeedio Tiempo!

\- O_O... ¿Qué? – dijeron Link y el dragón de Ikana

Meowth se acerca a ellos vestido con una camisa negra con el escudo del equipo Rocket y un silbato al cuello, en sus manos; lo que parecía se una libreta negra

\- ¡Lo que oyeron!

\- O_OU... De... ¿de que esta hablando el gato? – dijo el dragón viendo a Link

\- O_OU... No tengo ni idea – le contesto

\- ¿Cómo de que no saben a lo que me refiero? – dijo Meowth sorprendido

\- O_OU... No, ni idea de lo que hablas – contestaron los dos

\- Medio tiempo, un break, el cafecito de medio día, el Loch, el Recreo

\- Sigo sin entenderte Meowth – dijo Link

\- Ya deja de tratar de entender al gato y sigamos con nuestro combate – dijo el dragón

\- ¡Tratando de ignorar las ordenes del arbitro! ¡Eso te costara una tarjeta amarilla! – grito Meowth, mostrando la mencionada tarjeta

\- O_O?... ¿Qué?

\- (No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo) – pensó nervioso Meowth

Junto a la entrada del establo

\- A eso es lo que llamo un arbitro muy delicado – dijo Aline

\- Aline vas ayudar o no – dijo Tatl quien salía del establo

\- Ya voy

\- Veamos... cual de todos... – se escucha la voz de Romaní dentro del establo

De regreso al campo de... juego

\- Meowth este no es el momento para que se te safe un tornillo, regresa con las chicas – dijo Link

\- ¡Insultando al arbitro! ¡Tarjeta amarilla!, Otra por cualquiera de los dos y los mando a las regaderas – contesto el gato mostrando otra tarjeta

\- ¿Que hacemos? – dijo el dragón

\- ¿No se, alguna idea? – le contesto Link

\- Yo no me quiero bañar

\- ¬¬U...

\- Detesto el agua

\- (apúrense chicas que ya no se como distraerlos) – pensó Meowth volteando hacia el establo

Cuando Meowth devolvió la vista hacia Link y el dragón

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Link molesto

\- ¿He?... a si esperen un momento – contesto el felino

Meowth saco una pluma y empezó a escribir en su libreta negra

\- ¿Qué escribes? – pregunto el dragón

\- Es privado – le contesto, en la libreta ["Nota: no participar en otro plan en el que se incluyan dragones"]

\- ¡Ya Meowth deja de estar jugando! – grito Link

\- ¿Quieres otra tarjeta amarilla?

\- ¡Nooooo yo no quiero bañarme! – grito el dragón

\- ¬¬U... Un gato que teme al agua te la paso ¿pero un dragón? – dijo Link

\- Es que me bañe el mes pasado – Link y Meowth se van de espaldas

\- ¬¬... A eso es lo que yo llamo suerte – dijo Meowth en voz baja

En eso llega Tatl

\- Meowth ya volvimos – dijo Tatl mientras se ocultaba tras una cerca

\- ¡Que bien! Ya pueden seguir con su pleito – dijo el felino alejándose hacia donde estaba Talt

\- ¬¬U... ¿En que nos quedamos? – dijo el dragón

Nuevamente Link esta a punto de sacar la cuarta mascara cuando de pronto...

\- ¡ Wwwaaaaa ¿por que tenia que ser yo? !

\- ^_^... ¡Por que para comenzar, tu sugeriste la idea! – grito Romaní desde la cerca

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron Link y el dragón al mismo tiempo

\- ¡ Ábranla que lleva bala ! – dijo Aline mientras corría hacia ellos

\- ¿Qué paso Aline? - pregunto Link cuando paso cerca

\- ¡Mira atrás y sabrás! – le contesto mientras se alejaba

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28.- Un nuevo vuelo

Link y el dragón voltearon hacia el establo y vieron como una enjambre de plumas se acercaba hacia ellos

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto el dragón

\- O_O... Si no quieres quedar allí será mejor que corras – dijo Link con cara de terror

\- ¿Pero que es?

\- Parvada de cucos furiosos – dijo antes de echarse a correr

Ambos corrieron detrás de Aline la cual desapareció repentinamente

\- ¿A donde se fue? – dijo Link

\- Eso que importa corre – le dice le dragón el cual no podía volar debido a lo lastimado de sus alas

Una vez que se perdieran de vista en el camino Lácteo

\- ¿Y Aline? – dijo Tatl mientras seguía a Romaní y Meowth

\- Al parecer... – dijo Meowth

Los tres se asoman a un hoyo que había cerca de la entrada del rancho, en el fondo

\- ^_^U... ¿Estas bien Aline? – dijo Romaní

\- x_x ... ¿Tu que crees? – le contesta

\- ^_^... Sabia que el viejo truco del pozo funcionaria – dijo Meowth

\- O_O... A que horas lo hiciste – dijo Tatl

\- ^ ^... Es tradición del equipo Rocket, por lo que no te puedo decir

\- ¬¬... Llamas tradición a esas viejas mañas – dijo Aline al salir del hoyo

\- ^ ^... Pues te salvaste ¿o no?

Cuando los cuatro regresan a la cabaña

\- ^_^... Buenos días chicos... A que hora va ser la pelea – dijo Cremia quien al parecer recién se había levantado

\- ¬ ¬ UUU...

En los campos de Termina

\- ¡¿A que horas se van a cansar?! – grito el dragón quien iba detrás de Link

\- ¡No se y no me voy a detenerme a preguntarles! – le dijo Link mientras corrían hacia la playa

No muy lejos de allí

\- Tenemos que desquitarnos

\- Algún plan jefazo – dice el Moblin 1

\- No molestes que desconcentras

\- Tu crees que podamos vengarnos – dice el Moblin 2

\- No se tal ves y nos manden a volar de nuevo – dice el Moblin 3

\- Deberíamos de tomar clases de vuelo para evitar el dolor – decía el Moblin 4 mientras se sobaba la cabeza

\- Aaaaachuuu – estornudo el Moblin 2 – a pesar de que todavía no es invierno hace mucho frió en las montañas

\- Brrrrr , en eso te apoyo – dijo el Moblin 3

\- ¡Podrían callarse! – grita el líder

\- Lo sentimos jefazo – contesta el Moblin 2

\- Tenemos que vengar por lo que le hicieron a nuestra base

\- Y lo del cañón Ikana – dijo el Moblin 5

\- Y el dra...dragón – dijo el Moblin 6

\- ¿Pero con que armas? - dijo el Moblin 7 mostrando una lanza rota

\- Cierto, ellos tienen al dragón de su parte – dijo el Moblin 5

\- Seguro ni si quiera esta con ellos , lo que nos facilitara todo – dijo el líder

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro jefecito – dijo el Moblin 1

\- Por que lo dices

\- Por eso...

Justo en ese momento Link y el dragón de Ikana se dirigían hacia el grupo de Moblins

\- ¡Dra, dra, dra, dragón! – gritaron todos los Moblins

\- ¡Abran cancha! – le grito Link

Todos los Moblins se hacen a un lado dejando pasar a Link sin embargo no se libran de la embestida del dragón quien al chocar con el grupo los manda a volar

\- ¡El equipo Moblin ha sido vencido y sin pelear!

\- ¡Lo siento! – dijo el dragón mientras continuaba su huida saltando las cercas hacia la gran bahía

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29.- Secreto

Zaeta: ^_^U... Sorry por la tardanza

Para suerte de Link y del dragón los cucos se van detrás de los Moblins

\- ¿Y... los...cu...cos? – pregunta Link casi sin aliento

\- Al...pare...cer...tras...los...Moblins – le contesta el dragón en las mismas condiciones

Ambos dejan de correr y se dejan caer en la arena cerca del agua, mientras tanto en el Rancho

\- ¡Romaní! – se oye el grito de Cremia

\- o_ouuu... ¡Oh no! – dijo Romaní

\- ¡Romaní!

\- Será mejor que respondas – le dijo Tatl

\- Ma.. mande – contesta Romaní

\- ¿No has visto los cucos? – dice asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la cabaña

\- ^ ^''''... No ... no los he visto

\- Seguramente la pelea de Link y el dragón los asusto – dijo Meowth mientras tomaba un trago de leche

\- Gracias por la ayuda – dijo Romaní en voz baja

\- Tal vez, ¿qué vamos a desayunar? – dijo Cremia entrando a la cabaña - Sugerencias

De regreso en la gran Bahía

\- Grrrrrrrrr – se escucha un gruñido

\- Parece que ya es hora del desayuno – dijo el dragón con la vista hacia el cielo

\- Viste la hora que es, o escuchaste a mi estomago – dijo Link

\- ^ ^... Era el tuyo, creí que era el mío

En el rancho, Cremia alistaba la carreta ya que había decidido comprar comida preparada en pueblo Reloj

\- Entonces, regreso dentro de una hora

\- No te vayas a tardar, ya que hace hambre – dijo Romaní

\- No es culpa mía, que Link y sus amigos nos cayeran sin aviso

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – dijo Meowth

\- Lo que pasa es que al hacer la cena nos quedamos sin provisiones – dijo Romaní

\- Bien al rato regreso... ¡un momento y Link! – pregunto Cremia

\- ^ ^UUUU – ninguno de los cuatro supo contestar

\- Espero que no se le haya olvidado que tiene que reparar todo lo que destruyeron

\- En cuanto regrese se lo recordare – dijo Aline

Luego de que Cremia se alejara

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Tatl

\- Ni idea... – contestaron los demás

Meowth: ¬ ¬ ... a Zaeta se le están acabando las ideas

Zaeta: ¬ ¬ ... no es verdad

Aline: ¬ ¬ ... esa ni tu te la crees

Zaeta: ^ ^U

En la bahía

\- ¡Rayos!... Ahora sin la joya... ¿como voy a regresar a Hyrule? – dijo Link con tono de resignación

\- ¿Regresar a Hyrule?, eso que tiene que ver con la gema – dijo el dragón

\- La Gran Hada de pueblo...

\- Ah así que la rencorosa de la hada de pueblo Reloj fue quien te mando a derrotarme

\- Bueno... ^^ UUU

\- Mientras regresamos al rancho te voy a contar algo que ni el "bicho volador no identificado" que llamas Tatl sabe

En el rancho

\- ¡AAAAACHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!

Una explosión ocurre justo donde se encontraban Tatl y Meowth

\- Salud – dijo Meowth totalmente quemado

\- Lo siento alguien debe estar hablando de mi – dijo Tatl

\- Pues... no fue nada bueno – le contesto en voz baja

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30.- Una esperanza

Caminando por los campos de Termina

\- ¡Que! ¿acaso me arriesgue por... – grito Link

\- Por una simple discusión – le dijo el dragón

\- Solo por que la achicharraste en esa... reunión de criaturas mágicas

\- Mi alergia a las hadas ¿recuerdas?

\- Pero no era motivo para arriesgar mi vida y luego en vano – dijo molesto

\- Bueno, tal vez no fue en vano – dijo el dragón viendo el cielo

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- Hay una manera en la que puedes regresar – dijo viendo al chico

En el rostro de Link se reflejo la alegría pero repentinamente se puso serio y pensativo

\- ¿Que paso? acaso ya te arrepentiste – pregunto al ver el cambio

\- No... no es eso lo que pasa es que... el gato y

\- ¿Meowth y Aline? ¿que con ellos?

\- Ellos no son de Hyrule, mucho menos de Termina; si los dejo aquí... Meowth y Tatl ... van a hacer peor desastre que cuando estuvo a punto de caer la luna

De nuevo en el rancho

\- ¡ACHUUU, AAACHUUU, AAAAAACHUUUU!

\- ¡Corre Romaní esto ya se volvió una epidemia! – grito Aline, al ver a Meowth Y Tatl estornudando

Rato después

\- ¡Ya regresamos! – dijo Link

\- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! – dijo el dragón, el cual parecía cargar algo en su espalda

Meowth, Tatl, Aline y Romaní los reciben con pala, clavos, martillo y toda clase de herramientas

\- Si no tienen esto listo antes de que llegue Cremia se quedaran sin almuerzo – dijo Tatl

\- ¡No es justo! – gritan los dos a coro

La carreta va llegando al rancho, a lo lejos se ve un gigantesco dragón empujando un montón de tierra con la intención de rellenar un pozo, mentiras que cerca se ve a Link reparando un corral

\- ¡Ya llego Cremia! – grito Meowth

\- ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta! – dijeron Link y el dragón

\- Pues no pensaran almorzar clavos ¿o si? – dijo Cremia al ver a Link con clavos en la boca

Luego del almuerzo al aire libre

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo Aline

\- ¿Y bien que? – dijo Link

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en regresar?

\- Bueno...

Link se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el establo, seguido por el dragón. Todos los demás los ven con cara de ?

\- Fuimos al cañón Ikana por esto - dijo el dragón mientras ayudaba a Link jalando una soga

\- ¡Pero si es...! – dijo Meowth con brillo en los ojos

\- ¿Qué es? – dijo Aline provocando una caída a Meowth

\- Estaba colgado en la orilla del acantilado – dijo Link

Luego de extenderlo en el pasto

\- ¡Es uno de los miles de globos del equipo Rocket que perdimos! – dijo Meowth

En efecto era el globo Meowth solo que tenia una pinchadura justo en el área de la nariz

Aline... ¬ ¬ ... Perate si los Meowth's no tienen nariz

Zaeta... ^^U... Bueno donde se supone que deberían tenerla

Aline... ^_^ ... Aaaah ahora si entendí

\- ¬ ¬... ¡A como esta! imagino que lo poncho un Fearow – dijo Aline

\- Nop – dijo Meowth – fue un Scizor

\- X_X ... – Aline se va de espaldas

\- ¿Qué es un Fearow y un Saizor o como se diga? – dijo Link viendo al dragón

\- Un ave y un insecto Pokémon – dijo el dragón con una gota de sudor en la frente

\- ¿Conoces a los Pokémon? – dijo Tatl

\- A algunos...

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31.- La búsqueda

\- ¿Y como funciona esta cosa? – pregunto Romaní observando lo que quedaba del globo

\- Supongo que como los globos de Tingle – dijo Link

\- ¿El loco que se cree hada?

\- Ese mero

Luego de que Meowth lo inspeccionara

\- ¡Rayos! la maldición Rocket – dijo Meowth

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¡ Bbbbuuuaaaaaa... la mala suerte es hereditaria ! – grito Aline

\- Aline ¡ No ! – dijo Link llevándose las manos a los oídos

\- Falta lo mas importante – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Qué falta? – dijo Link desesperado – dilo y lo conseguiré (todo con tal de callar a Aline) – lo ultimo en voz baja

\- El calentador y la canasta

Luego de un rato y de que Aline dejara de llorar

\- Gracias a Din... - dijo un cansado Link

\- Mmmm... por la forma y en el lugar en que estaba – dijo el Dragón

\- ¿Sabes donde pueden estar? – dijo Tatl

\- ¡En la montaña de los Goron!

\- Bien entonces partamos de una vez – dijo Link con decisión

\- ¡ Buaaaaaaa ! – gritan a coro Meowth y Aline

\- ¿Ahora que?

\- Nunca nadie había sido tan bueno con nosotros - contestan

\- ¬¬... no creí que fueran tan sentimentales – dijo Tatl

\- Tu no sabes como nos ha tratado la vida, bicho – dijo Meowth secándose las de cocodrilo

\- ¡Que!

\- O_O – todos excepto Meowth se alejan

KAAABBUUMMMM

\- Echen paja que allí les voy – grito Meowth al salir disparado hacia el establo

\- ¬¬XXX... detesto que me llamen bicho – dijo furiosa

\- ¬¬ ... que genio – dijo el dragón

\- ¬¬XXX... Algún problema

\- ^_^U... No ninguno – dijo nervioso

Luego de una hora... por los campos de Termina cerca de la entrada al rancho

\- ^0^...¿Cuánto falta? – adivinen quien pregunta

\- ¬¬... Ya falta menos – dijo Link

\- ^ ^... ¿Cuánto es menos?

\- ¬¬...

\- ^-^...Por que no contestas

\- Ya te dije... x_x ... ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Qué! ¿Que cosa? los Moblins – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Otra vez la luna? – dijo Tatl

\- ¿Meowth y Tatl hicieron las paces? – dijo Aline

\- ¬¬X ... Muy graciosa – dijeron los dos

Luego de un rato de silencio

\- ¡Bueno ¿que fue?! – dijeron los tres

\- Hubiéramos llegado mas rápido su usábamos la melodía de la transportación – dijo con una mano tras la nuca y en la otra la ocarina del tiempo

\- x_x...¡Todo menos eso! – contestaron recordando el incidente del día anterior

\- Bueno entonces ¿que sugieren? seguir caminando

Hora y media después

\- ^0^... ¿Cuánto falta? –dijo Aline quien caminaba junto a Link

\- ¬¬... por que no me quede callado – dijo en voz baja

\- u.u... Bueno ya me callo

\- No te desesperes Aline, mira allí esta la entrada al valle Goron – dijo Talt quien se habia adelantado con Meowth

\- ¡Viva! Pues ¿que esperamos?

Aline se arranca corriendo con dirección a la entrada, saltando a Meowth como si fuera un burro de gimnasia

\- ¡Aline no!

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32.- Gripa... X_X

El grito de Link llega demasiado tarde a los oídos de Aline ya que choca contra el hielo que cubre la entrada y se congela instantáneamente

\- ¡Rápido Link! – grita Tatl rodeándolo desesperada

\- Ya voy – dijo buscando algo entre sus cosas

\- ¡Ájale Galeo! Paleta helada de Aline... ¿a que sabrá?

\- ¡Meowth! – gritan Link y Tatl molestos

\- ¿Qué?

Otra media hora después... en la posada de Anju

\- ¡AAAAACHUUUUU!

Una ráfaga de viento hace que Meowth y Tatl salgan disparados de una habitación y quedan estampados en la pared, mientras que adentro Aline se encontraba sentada, con los pies en una cubeta y cubierta con una manta

\- ^ ^U... ¡Salud! – dijo Link quien se encontraba cerca de ella pero atrás de un sillón

\- ¬¬ ... ¿por qué no... me lo... dijiste?

\- ^ ^U... no me diste oportunidad

\- ¬¬ ... ¿Y por... porque? te tar... tardaste tanto en des.. des... ¡aaachuuu!... descongelarme?

\- ^ ^U... Es que... no encontraba las flechas de fuego

Aline: ¡Zaeta por que te desquitas conmigo!

Zaeta: ^_^U

Aline: No es mi culpa que tengas gripa

En la pared...

\- Si no mal recuerdo... – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Qué? – dijo una lastimosa Tatl

\- Ni el contraataque del "Tamal mal envuelto" funcionaba contra sus estornudos

Flash back (Zaeta: creo que así se escribe)

\- ¡AAAAACHUUUUU!

Jessy y James vestidos de médicos terminan estampados en un muro

\- Es hoy cuando nos debimos prepararnos para los problemas... – dijo Jessy

\- Te dije que le dieras caldo de gallina no de guajolote... – dijo James

\- ¡AAAAACHUUUUU!

\- ¡ Wowowob!

\- O_O

CRRAASS, Wobofet se estrella sobre ellos

\- X_X... ¡Esto es tu culpa chimuelo! – dijo James

\- ¡Wowobofet!

\- ¡AAAAACHUUUUU!

Meowth sale disparado pero en lugar de estrellarse en el muro, pasa de largo al dar con la ventana

\- ¡¿Mía? ¿por qué?!

CCCCRRRAAAAASSSSSSS, Sonido de Meowth estrellándose contra unos botes de basura

Fin de Flash Back

\- ¡No te burles Meowth! – dijo Aline

\- No hay duda que no eres de por aquí – dice Anju al entrar con un balde con agua caliente

\- ^^U... estas cerca en atinarle – dijo Link

\- Y bien que esperan ¿contagiarse? – dijo mientras vertía el agua en la cubeta

\- No – dijeron los tres

\- ¡AAAAAAHH esta muy caliente! – grito Aline

\- Es necesario, bien todos fuera

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros muchachita necesitas descansar

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada - al voltear hacia Meowth y co. – y ustedes

\- ¡Ya nos vamos!

Rato después en la zona norte del pueblo

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo Tatl

\- Tenemos que ir a las montañas – dijo Link

\- Pero Aline no puede ir – dijo Meowth

\- u.u... mmm... que tal si...

\- ¿Si? – dijeron Meowth y Tatl

\- Tatl, tu te quedas, Meowth vamos

\- ¬¬... esto no me agrada – dijo Meowth

\- ¡A la orden capitán! – dijo en posición de firmes

\- Dile que regresaremos con lo que falta – dijo Link arrastrando a Meowth

\- ¡Yo no quiero ir! – grito Meowth mientras hacia surcos en la tierra

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 33.- Un viaje desastroso

Rato después, caminando por el valle

\- -_-... !Brrrrr! ¡hace frío! – dijo tallándose los brazos

\- Vamos Meowth, no es para tanto

\- ¬¬U... mira quien lo dice

Al llegar a la cascada...

\- Derecha o izquierda, tu decides Meowth

\- Mmmmm... tin marin – Link cae al suelo – de do pingüe

\- No creo que sea la mejor forma de elegir

\- Tienes razón – dijo con la garra tras la nuca – que hay en cada rumbo ¿lo sabes?

\- A la derecha el templo de nieve y a la izquierda la villa Goron

\- Ok, ¡a la villa! – dijo señalando la dirección – perate, ¿que es un Goron?

\- ¬¬... a falta de Aline

Ambos emprenden su caminata hacia la villa Goron, cuando comienza a atardecer

\- Bueno recuerdo algo de un Goron durante la pelea pero como estábamos preocupados pos... – dijo Meowth

\- Y sigo sin entender por que nos distrajiste

\- ^ ^U... Bueno... – dijo nervioso

\- ¬¬... ese bueno es muy sospechoso

\- Es que...

Repentinamente se escucha un aullido

\- O_O... Ájale Galeo – se sube de un salto a la cabeza de Link – ¿que fue eso?

\- Los wolfos – dijo Link sacando la espada y poniéndose en guardia

\- ¿Y que rayos es eso?

\- ¬ ¬...Y como dije – Link suspira – A falta de Aline

Link baja a Meowth y se disponen a cruzar los puntes que cuelgan sobre el lago cuando de pronto

\- ¡Link cuidado tras de ti! – se escucha una voz familiar

Debido a la sorpresa Link gira rápidamente, casi le da a Meowth con la espada pero... le da a la soga del puente

\- _ _U... – Link y Meowth se quedan viendo fijamente

\- ¡Hylian...! – grita Link

\- ¡Y pokémon...! – Grita Meowth

\- ¡Al agua! – gritan a la vez

El puente cae y los dos terminan en el fondo del lago

\- ¡Link! ... por Farore... ahora que hago – dijo una luz que volaba alrededor de donde habían caído

Cuando de repente

\- ¡AAAAHHHHH! - Algo sale disparado hacia tierra firme

\- O_O... - la luz se aleja rápidamente y se oculta tras un árbol

\- ¡Quítenmelo... quítenme este Magicarp huesudo... AAAHHHH!

Meowth tenia un Fishbone prendido de la cola y corría en círculos tratando de quitárselo, de repente un boomerang golpea al Fishbone desintegrándolo

\- Hay mi colita, es el colmo por que no tienes mas cuidado – dijo molesto

\- No me culpes, además agradéceme que te lo quite – dijo Link Zora mientras salía del lago

\- Esta semana he recibido mas baños que en época de monzón – dijo sobándose la cola

Link se quita la mascara

\- Ahora como vamos a llegar a la villa – dijo Link viendo hacia el otro lado del lago

Se me olvido mencionar que están varados en el segundo islote del lago, antes de llegar a la villa

\- ¡Link estas bien!

La luz que se oculto tras el árbol en realidad era un hada y comenzó a rodear a Link

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 34

Dragon: AAAAACHUUUUUU!

Tras un flamazo...

Todos: Salud

Tatl: Que te dije en cuanto a tu alergia

Dragon: Lo se... pero no es la alergia

Tatl: ¿Entonces?

Meowth: Oye bicho ¿Que no vez la polvadera?

Link: Mira que hasta telarañas tengo en el pelo

Aline: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos parados?

Dragon: ¬¬U... Ya se había tardado

Link: Mas de un año

Aline: Hey por eso, si todos están preguntando

Link: Yo no hablaba de ti Aline ^ ^U

Zaeta: ¬¬... Ok! Esta bien, esta bien, basta de pedradas indirectas

Tatl: Hasta que reaccionas... lenta

Zaeta: ¬¬X

Zaeta escribe sin dejar que los demás vean... en eso una bola de pelusa pasa cerca de la nariz del Dragon de Ikana específicamente en el momento que Tatl pasa volando frente a el...

Dragon: AAACHUUU!

Tatl completamente chamuscada: Ok, a la otra mejor me callo

Capitulo 34.- Una "vieja" amiga

\- ¡Oye bicho! No te dijimos que te quedaras con Aline – dijo Meowth

\- Imitación barata de Wolfos, no dejare que le hagas daño a Link – dijo envistiendo a Meowth

\- O_O... hora si ¿que bicho le pico al bicho?

\- ¡Deja de llamarme bicho!

\- ¿Wolfos? ¿Meowth?... – Link trataba de no echarse a reír

\- ¬ ¬... Pues ya me canse de discutir contigo, vamos Link tenemos que encontrar eso

\- Mira Wolfos pigmeo no me importa lo que tu pienses no voy a dejar que te le acerques – dijo colocándose frente a Link

\- ¿Que rayos te pasa bicho?

\- ¡No soy un bicho!... tengo nombre ¿sabes? – dijo realmente furiosa

Repentinamente Link comienza a reírse a carcajadas

\- Este lugar debe estar embrujado, hasta Link se ha vuelto loco – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Link? – dijo la hada

\- Ja, ja, ja, Confundir a Meowth con un Wolfos, Navi en serio necesitas ver a un oculista, ja, ja, ja,...

\- ¬ ¬... que insinúas – dijo Meowth

\- ^ ^U... ¿Entonces no vas a atacarlo? – dijo Navi

\- _ _... Claro que no

\- Por cierto Navi que te trae por aquí – dijo Link

\- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! – dijo furiosa – ¡Todos en Hyrule están preocupados por ti!

\- ¡Ájale Galeo! es peor que Jessy – dijo Meowth

\- ^ ^ U... esta bien no te enojes – dijo Link tratando de calmarla

\- ¡Que no me enoje! ¡después de todo lo que pase para encontrarte!

\- He... he encontrado la manera de regresar – dijo nervioso con temor de que el hada se le echara encima

\- ¿Y?

\- Antes tengo que ayudar a Meowth y a Aline para que puedan regresar a su mundo

\- Y ¿qué esperan?

\- Necesitamos encontrar algunas cosas

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Ya encontramos reemplazo para Aline – dijo Meowth

Lejos de allí

\- AAACHUUUUU

\- Salud – dijo Tatl – Aline Anju se va a enfadar

\- Ya te lo dije, no me pienso quedar con los brazos cruza... ACHUUU... con los brazos cruzados

Aline y Tatl se encontraban en el camino a la villa de la montaña cuando de repente PAFFF!

\- Quien rayos puso esta cosa aquí – dijo Aline en el suelo

\- Parece una escoba – dijo Tatl

\- ¬-¬... si aja y como llego aquí – dijo levantando dicho objeto del suelo

En realidad si era una escoba pero una muy especial

\- ACHUUUUU! – Aline estornudo tan fuerte que...

\- _ _!... ese sonido no me gusta nada – dijo Tatl

\- ^^U... ups!

De repente

\- ¡Ábranla que lleva bala!

Frente a la avalancha que se aproximaba corría una "ancianita" de pelo rojo

\- ¡Patitas pa' que las quiero! - grito Aline

\- Tu lo has dicho – dijo Tatl elevándose lo suficiente para que la nieve no la alcanzara

Continuara...


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35.- Advertencias x_xU

\- Y bien... ¿como rayos vamos a cruzar? – dijo Meowth

\- Espera un poco – dijo Link mientras veía a todos lados

\- ¬¬... Si no fuera por el bicho dos

Link toma a Meowth tapándole la boca y alejándose rápidamente de Navi

\- ^ ^U nos permites un momentito – dijo el chico

\- ^_^ Ok! – al parecer Navi no escucho a Meowth

Con los chicos

\- Meowth – dijo Link en voz baja mientras voltea a verlo

\- O/O... – luego que lo soltara - ò_ó... Ten mas cuidado a la otra casi me asfixias

\- n_nU... Ok, ok lo siento, pero tenia que advertirte si Tatl es peligrosa cuando se enoja, Navi es como un Nigeron

\- ¿Que es eso?

\- ¬¬U a falta de Aline... recuerdas el Real Bombachu que te ataco en la salida este del Pueblo

Flash Back...caminando por el valle Ikana

\- Es buena idea traer un gato por estos rumbos no crees Tatl – dijo Link

\- En eso tienes razón - contesto

\- Esa frase no me agrada – susurro Meowth, tratando de arreglar su patiquiur

Tras pasar las cercas

\- No ha aparecido ni un solo Real Bombachu – continuo diciendo Tatl

\- ¿Qué es un Real Bombachu? – pregunto Aline

Link no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, cuando de la nada salió una especie de rata y fijo su vista en el gato

\- ¡Una rata! – grito Aline subiendo a Epona

\- ¡Peor aun es...! – dijo Link

La rata corre hacia el felino que aun esta en el piso y al tocarlo... estalla

\- ¬¬U... ese es un real Bombachu – dijo Tatl

\- ¡Tenias que preguntaaaarrrr! – grito Meowth mientras salía disparado con dirección al cañón Ikana

Final del flash back

\- ¬¬... ¡Bbbbrrrrrr! No me lo recuerdes que aun me duele – dijo el felino

\- n_ñ... Pues Navi es cuatro veces peor

\- O_O... ¿Que?

Cerca de allí

\- ¿Que tanto cuchichean? – dijo Navi

\- Nada, nada – dijo Meowth

\- ¿Alguna idea para cruzar? – pregunto Link

No muy cerca de allí entre la nieve de la reciente avalancha

\- ¿Aline donde estas? – Tatl vuela bajo buscando a la chica

Tras dar la vuelta numero 15, un rostro se atraviesa en su camino

\- ¡Wwwwaaaaa!

\- No grites mini luz o quieres provocar otra avalancha

Se trataba ni mas ni menos de la anciana que vieron antes de que la avalancha las alcanzara

\- Por favor ayúdeme mi amiga a quedado atrapada en algún lugar

\- No te preocupes pronto saldrá - dijo mientras quitaba la nieve de su túnica negra

\- Pero por que lo toma tan a la ligera

En eso la desconocida señalo hacia un claro donde podía apreciarse las espigas de su escoba, de repente

\- ¡ACHUUUUUUUUU!

Como si de una explosión se tratara la nieve sale volando dejando al descubierto a una maltrecha Aline, sosteniendo la escoba y con un resfriado de lo peor...

Continuara...


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36.- Encuentros del noveno tipo, naaa! Aline se topa con una bruja x_xU

\- ¡Por que tenia que ser yo!

Meowth sale disparado del agua con un Fishbone prendido de su cola cayendo del otro lado del ex-puente

\- ^ ^U Bueno – dijo Navi – se me ocurrió por la primera vez que te vi

\- ¡Pero ándale que esperan para quitármelo!

\- Ya voy – dijo Link colocándose la mascara Zora

Tras desintegrar el Fishbone con los boomerang's

\- ¡Meowth! Debes buscar a Dady, avísale que el puente ha caído y que mande a alguien a repararlo

\- ¿A Tedy... Ursa?

\- X_x... Navi mejor acompáñalo... Dady es el jefe de la villa Goron

\- Ok!

Lejos de allí

\- ¿Por qué... solo... me pasan... estas cosas... a... mi? – dijo Aline titiritando de frió

\- Yo soy Adivina podría decírtelo por una módica cantidad... (bostezo)... pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada

\- ¿Adivina? ¿No es usted una de las brujas del pantano? – dijo Tatl

\- Así es... podrías pasarme mi escoba jovencita – dijo extendiendo su mano

\- A... aquí tiene

Luego de tomar su escoba y subirse en ella

\- A otra cosa jovencita si sigues estornudando vas a provocar un deshielo por adelantado, je, je, je.

\- Si ... hubiera... manera... aaaaa

Tatl se atraviesa en su nariz evitando que estornude

\- Gra... gracias

\- Bueno, je, je, si buscan lo que necesito – dijo la bruja – te daré un remedio

\- ¿Que cosa buscaba? – dijo Tatl

La bruja busca dentro de su túnica y saca un viejo libro... tras hojearlo

\- Necesito tres hojas de esta planta, la cual solo crece en la cima de esta colina – dijo mostrando una imagen del libro

\- ¡Será fácil! Solo tenemos que buscar tres hojas con forma de estrella – dijo Tatl a Aline

\- Si... si tu... lo dices – dijo Aline

\- Solo las esperare diez minutos - dijo poniéndose cómoda sobre el palo de la escoba – según nuestras reglas no debería ayudar sin pago en efectivo je, je, je... pero últimamente... (bostezo)... no he dormido bien, podría tener la planta en mis narices y no verla je, je, je.

\- Ok, es un trato bruja – dijo Tatl

\- Palabra de ... (bostezo) ... bruja, pero muévete que el tiempo es oro – dijo sin interés

\- Aline debemos... – al ver que la chica no estaba donde mismo – ¿Aline? – dijo volteando hacia atrás

Aline ya había comenzado a caminar

\- Anda Tatl... que ya no... aaaaa – Tatl se atraviesa nuevamente evitando el estornudo

\- Gracias

\- Aline ¿Qué es esto?

Tatl se acerca a la chica y jala un pequeño cordón verde que sale de una de las costuras del cuello del chaleco... al sentir que algo se movía dentro

\- ¡Wwwaaaa! ¡quítamelo, quítamelo! – grito Aline

\- Espera no te muevas

\- Dejen de hacer escándalo... (bostezo)... o provocaran otra avalancha – dijo la bruja

Aline se petrifico

\- No mas, todo menos eso – dijo en voz baja

Tatl continuo jalando para sorpresa de las tres damas

\- ... No lo puedo creer – dijo la bruja

\- .U... y me lo dice a mi – dijo Aline

Lo que Tatl había sacado del chaleco era un trozo de enredadera hoja estrella con exactamente tres hojas

\- Trato es, trato... sin trampas – dijo Tatl

\- _ _... soy bruja de palabra aquí tienen (suertuda)

Ella le lanza a Aline un frasco con pócima azul, el cual por poco no atrapa y tras tomar las hojas

\- Ten cuidado que es la única que te voy a dar, bebe la mitad así te recuperaras; cuida bien la otra que la vas a necesitar, je, je, je.

Sin decir mas la bruja desapareció en una nube de humo

Continuara...


End file.
